Off the Record
by Sevilland
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una reportera que entrevista al empresario del año Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tiene prejuicios hacia él y viceversa pero ¿Qué pasará cuándo se conozcan más? /Sasusaku
1. Capítulo 1

\- ¿Qué si estoy nerviosa?, por supuesto que estoy nerviosa

Es lo que pensaba cuando mi jefa preguntó si estaba lista para hacer la entrevista. No es como si fuera una primeriza, pero mi fuerte no era la fuente de economía, prefería política o en su caso salud, pero mi compañero de la fuente había tomado vacaciones y tanto el director como mi jefa decidieron que la reportera más capacitada era yo... Sakura Haruno.

\- Ya tenemos 15 minutos esperando, por qué siempre es lo mismo con esta gente

Nos comentaba mi jefa Tsunade a mi compañero camarógrafo y a mí, y es que tampoco teníamos que entrevistar a cualquiera era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el recién nombrado empresario del año de todo el País de Fuego y como era originario de Konoha, ningún medio de comunicación quería quedarse sin la nota.

Por murmurar entre nosotros, me sobresalté cuando abrieron la puerta que decía "CEO" para que saliera el mismo joven Uchiha junto con su asistente Suigetsu y con un hombre enorme, que supongo que era el tan temido guardaespaldas Jugo del que todos mis colegas periodistas me hablaron.

De manera inmediata nos levantamos del sofá, Tsunade se adelantó y saludo con mucha naturalidad y respeto al Uchiha y a sus empleados.

Conversaron un poco, después mi jefa me tomó del brazo para colocarme a su lado y presentarme

\- Ella es nuestra reportera Sakura Haruno, será quien realice la entrevista

Inmediatamente sonreí y extendí mi mano - mucho gusto - dije esperando al que devolviera el saludo, pero quedé como estúpida, porque el joven me miró de arriba hacia abajo y no levantó ni un solo dedo.

Estaba avergonzada y todos los presentes, a excepción del Uchiha, se sintieron incómodos cuando baje mi mano y la tire hacia mi espalda.

\- Pensé que tú harías la entrevista - fue lo que único que dijo dirigiéndose a Tsunade

\- Bueno yo soy la jefa de información, pero al final un reportero o reportera tienen que hacer la entrevista y escribir la nota

No soportaba la mirada del Uchiha que solo me hacía sentir inferior, además que observaba a Tsunade nerviosa de que nos pudiera rechazar.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - me animé a preguntar, la verdad si ya había quedado como tonta, no tenía otra cosa que perder.

\- Pensé que Hatake era quien cubría la fuente de finanzas - dijo en Uchiha

\- oh sí, sin embargo tuvo que pedir licencia médica por un problema en unos de sus ojos, por eso Sakura nos acompañará -mintió un poco.

-Hmp - fue lo único que expresó el pesado empresario, mientras me preguntaba que era lo que le molestaba, ¿qué fuera mujer? ¿Mi vestimenta?

\- ¿Tiene experiencia? - le preguntó a Tsunade y ahí caí en cuenta que lo que le molestaba era mi edad, pero únicamente era menor a él por dos años, no es como si fuera mucha diferencia

\- Tengo 25 años Sr. Uchiha, puede que sea joven, pero tengo cinco años de trayectoria, he cubierto eventos de nota roja, política y conflictos sociales; he entrevistado al Hokage y al mismo señor feudal cuando ha visitado la ciudad, le aseguro que soy la más calificada en la redacción de Konoha Times para hacer la entrevista - concluí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Si por supuesto, en todo caso también estaré en la entrevista -agregó Tsunade.

Sasuke me miró molesto, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro -Está bien, entremos a mi oficina -nos dijo mientras nos invitaba a pasar con su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Pero qué le pasa a está chica molesta?, está claro que no voy a permitir que cualquiera me cuestione, ¿cómo voy a saber si era una reportera de verdad o alguna que solo se dedica a hacer chismes sobre mí y mi familia?

Pensaba cuando me acomodaba en mi silla y el chico camarógrafo acomodó el micrófono en mi camisa, mientras que la chica pelirosa le entregó a Tsunade una tarjeta y ella se quedó con otra, supongo las preguntas.

\- Como nos pidió le hicimos llegar previamente las cinco preguntas ejes de la entrevista, además que no tocaremos ningún otro tema que acordamos.

Asentí con mi cabeza era claro que únicamente iba hablar del premio y la empresa, por más que fuera muy buena reportera no voy hablar nada sobre mi vida.

\- Muy bien -habló la pelirosa -Tsunade comenzará con las preguntas que conoce, mientras que yo realizaré otras, por si se nos queda alguna duda con su respuesta.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta reportera? Dejé claro que no hablaré de otra cosa - obviamente sin tocar otros temas que no estén en las preguntas ejes - continuó Haruno interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- ¿listo? - preguntó y asentí con mi cabeza

\- ¿Qué significa para ti la distinción que te hace la Asociación Empresarial del País del Fuego?

Contesté sin problemas la pregunta, por supuesto que era un honor, así como un reconocimiento a mi talento y estaba seguro que mi respuesta era convincente y correcta hasta que la pelirosa abrió la boca.

\- Pero ¿Cómo explica el éxito que ha tenido en los tres ámbitos importantes empleo, bienestar y riqueza tanto para usted y para sus empleados ?

Muy buena pregunta, claro estaba en el esquema de emprendimiento que empezamos a implementar desde que llegué a la presidencia de la empresa.

En realidad la entrevista fluyó como si fuera una conversación, conocía las preguntas que me hacía Tsunade, pero las de Haruno eran un buen complemento y me permitía seguir explicando el éxito de mi empresa.

\- Aunque ya nos platicó la importancia de tener un buen líder, ¿Cuál es su opinión del trabajo en equipo y cómo esté han influido en su éxito? - preguntó Haruno

Está chica, obviamente el apoyo de mi hermano Itachi y mis fusiones en algunos negocios con Naruto Uzumaki influyeron mucho, pero está entrevista se trata de mi, ellos han tenido sus momentos antes, pero al final tuve que mencionarlos.

Sonrió la chica, al parecer esperaba esa repuesta, no estoy nervioso pero subestime a esta reportera, sonreí para mí y fijé mi mirada en ella, tal vez si la incomodaba borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Y lo logré, Haruno inmediatamente bajo su mirada y sostenía con fuerza la tarjeta entre sus manos, su jefa hizo la última pregunta de guía y mientras contestaba Haruno saco una pluma de su bolsa y escribió en la tarjeta.

¿Qué no me estaba prestando atención? Yo soy lo importante en la entrevista, si que era molesta y lo peor cuando terminó de escribir me miró con su sonrisa molesta.

\- Mi última pregunta Sr. Uchiha es ¿qué piensa sobre las personas que subestiman los logros de las personas jóvenes? teniendo en cuenta que hubo un sin número de críticas cuando la Asociación anunció el ganador de su prestigioso premio de este año - cuestionó

Está chica sí que sabía hacerme enojar, obviamente la pregunta tenía otro sentido, se estaba vengando por cuestionar su trayectoria, yo dudaba de ella porque pensé que era como una de esas reporteras que inventan chismes, su edad me importa poco y juzgando su apariencia no es tan menor que yo.

Le sonreí no la iba dejar ganar con su molesta pregunta, es más le agradecía porque así podía dirigirme a todos los que dudaron de mi.

\- Les diría que no hay edad para ser emprendedores, puede que sea la segunda persona más joven con dicho reconocimiento, pero mi edad no es sinónimo de mi capacidad, además creo que todavía tengo mucho que dar para mí y a mí empresa. Reconozco que tuve y aún tengo muchos obstáculos por mi edad y los perjuicios de la gente, pero sé que los Uchihas seguiremos siendo los líderes en Konoha y todo el País del Fuego.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, es como si estuviera de acuerdo con mi repuesta -¿Le gustaría agregar algo más? - me preguntó y contesté que no.

La entrevista fue muy diferente a lo que había pensado, Sasuke fue muy inteligente con sus repuestas, pero únicamente seguía pensando que sí estaba en contra de los perjuicios hacia los jóvenes ¿Por qué me había tratado tan mal cuando nos presentaron?

\- Muchas gracias Sasuke, la entrevista estuvo excelente - comentaba Tsunade mientras le quitaban el micrófono

\- Estoy de acuerdo, fue excelente - dijo Sasuke posando su mirada en mi, que a decir, me puso nerviosa - ¿Les gustaría sacar imágenes de la empresa y de las distintas áreas ?

La propuesta de Sasuke nos tomó por sorpresa, habíamos visto y leído las entrevistas de los otros medios en las distintas plataformas y ninguna había obtenido algo más que la imagen del Uchiha hablando.

Sin dudarlo Tsunade dijo que sí y mi compañero y yo intercambios miradas la entrevista estaría totalmente completa.

\- Perfecto, si me permiten me gustaría acompañarlas para mostrarles este edificio, aunque la visita para la planta productiva sería otro día.

Ese Uchiha me estaba dejando sorprendida, la verdad su empresa no ganaba mucho con el reportaje, en cambio para Konoha Times lo posicionaba como un buen competidor entre los medios especializados.

Sasuke nos pidió que nos adelantamos al quinto piso, por ver la cara de Suigetsu el recorrido no lo tenían programado, pero supongo que nadie le puede decir que no al Uchiha.

No es como si fuera una loca fan, pero para la entrevista tuve que investigarlo por completo. Él es el hijo menor del matrimonio Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha quienes fallecieron un horrible accidente en helicóptero cuando Sasuke tenía seis años.

Desde entonces su hermano mayor y su tutor Danzō Shimura se hicieron cargo de él. Por supuesto fue a los colegios de mayor renombre, por no decir elitistas de Konoha.

Estudio en el extranjero administración y dirección de empresas, además que cuenta con dos maestrías en Finanzas y en Dirección Estrategia de Capital Humano, en resumen su vida fue diseñada para que fuera líder del imperio Uchiha.

Pero para el Uchiha no solo era famoso en los negocios, su vida siempre la han seguido las cámaras y las revistas de chismes, que por mucho detesto que también le llamen "periodismo".

Aunque de acuerdo con esos chismes, Sasuke también es un buen amante; no dudo que sea un mujeriego, supongo que entre los ricos deben de tener algún tipo de regla para que todos sean iguales.

\- Perdón por la tardanza - se disculpó Sasuke cuando llegó con nosotros, tomó a Tsunade del brazo y camino mientras nos explicaba su empresa.

En momentos tomaba notas de lo que decía el Uchiha, pensando que podrían servir para mi nota, fue en uno de esos momentos cuando me dí cuenta que todos me observaban.

-¿Perdón? -pregunté

-Le pregunté que si con este recorrido se demuestra lo que dije en entrevista -me dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto

-Ah, perdón estaba tomando apuntes, pero si tiene razón - contesté

Tuve que reconocer que las condiciones laborales y el ambiente laboral que había en el edificio era muy buenos, las instalaciones eran las óptimas, había aérea de descanso suficiente para el personal, tenían horarios establecidos, además aun con la presencia de Sasuke nadie se ponía nervioso o se asustaba, era como si estaban tan acostumbrados a trabajar con él que era un día como cualquier otro, además que todos con los que no cruzabamos mostraban su respeto y admiración al Uchiha.

El recorrido duró una hora, tiempo en el que Tsunade y Sasuke hablaron de diferentes temas, mientras que mi compañero y yo hablábamos sobre los diferentes tomas y encuadres que podíamos sacar.

\- Muchas gracias Sasuke por recibirnos y darnos este recorrido, la verdad, lo digo a nombre de Hiruzen como yo estamos muy agradecidos.

-No es nada, fue una entrevista agradable y por supuesto seguiremos en contacto - finalizó Sasuke

Mi jefa y mi compañero se despidieron comenzando por el Uchiha, al contrario yo me despedí primero de Jugo y Suigetsu, la verdad estaba nerviosa de volverle extender la mano sin respuesta de Sasuke así que solo dije mucho gusto y gracias.

-Señorita Haruno, fue un placer espero volverla ver pronto - dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano

-Gracias - fue lo único que dije para después tomar su mano, como me imaginé era muy suave, mucho más grande que la mía, y por extraño que parezca, me transmitió una calidez indescriptible.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dime Sakura ¿en verdad es tan guapo como en las fotografías? - me preguntaba mi amiga Ino mientras se recargaba en mi escritorio.

-La verdad debo reconocer que sí está guapo, pero sigue siendo un rico más que cree que es superior a todos -contesté.

Ino era mi amiga desde siempre y por azares del destino terminamos trabajando en la misma empresa, aunque ella en el área de ventas y publicidad.

Como a muchas chicas de los medios se sorprendió con el nombramiento de Sasuke e inmediatamente se convirtió en su fan, aunque ella siempre ha sido muy enamoradiza con los chicos famosos.

-Oye frentona, ¿y le pediste su teléfono? -me preguntó.

-¿Para qué o qué? No es mi fuente fija, además ya cumplí con la orden que me dieron, no es como si voy a seguir en contacto con él o algo por el estilo.

-Hey tranquila, solo pensé que hubieras aprovechando para conocer a un chico lindo, exitoso y rico.

-Estoy tranquila, pero tengo suficiente entrevistando a políticos corruptos para ahora tener que lidiar con empresarios.

-No me refería a que se convirtiera en tu fuente, solo que lo conocieras igual y podrían ser amigos

-Dudo que el Uchiha y yo podamos ser amigos

-Pero que frentona tan amargada

Entiendo a Ino, he estado por muchos años soltera porque vivo obsesionada con mi trabajo y cuando logró abrir mi corazón solo he tenido decepciones, pero es ridículo que piense que pudiera haber algo entre el Uchiha y yo.

Después de un rato Ino se cansó de discutir conmigo y se alejó de la sala de redacción, la verdad lo agradecí porque así me podría concentrar en terminar de escribir la nota del Uchiha lo antes posible, o bueno eso pensé hasta que un número desconocido llamó a mi celular.

No me gusta contestar las llamadas de desconocidos, pero por mi trabajo alguna fuente me puede llamar con algún número que no tenga registrado, por lo que no dudé en responder.

\- ¿Hola?

-¿Habla Sakura Haruno? -preguntó la voz de una joven

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

-Permítame un segundo, la comunico -respondió de manera tan rápida que no me permitió seguir preguntando

-Señorita Haruno -dijo una voz masculina, grave y misteriosa

-¿Quién habla? -pregunté por inercia

-Sasuke Uchiha -respondió un tanto molesto

-Ah, señor Uchiha buen día, ¿Se le ofrece algo? -fue lo único que puede preguntar, su llamada me había sorprendido nunca pensé que volvería a escuchar su voz, ni mucho menos que me llamara directo a mi celular.

-¿Cómo va mi artículo? -fue lo que me preguntó el engreído, si algo me molestaba era que un entrevistado crea que tiene el derecho de adjudicarse una nota solo por ser la fuente

-Aún no lo termino señor Uchiha

-Llámame Sasuke

-Aún no lo termino Sasuke

-¿Te invito cenar mañana a las 8 está bien? -preguntó así sin más el descarado, lo peor que por la sorpresa me quedé sin habla por casi un minuto.

-¿Sakura sigues ahí? -preguntó nuevamente molesto

-Disculpa Sasuke, pero no salgo a cenar con mis fuentes

-Yo no soy tu fuente -contestó más molestó que antes -pero quiero hablar de mi artículo, por eso mañana en la noche cenaremos

-Si es por eso, primero tengo que consultarlo con mis jefes, si me permites en una hora te regreso la llamada

-Te marco en 10 minutos-fue lo único que contesto antes de que colgara, ¿qué le pasa a este tipo? pensaba mientras caminaba a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Tsunade, el Uchiha quiere cenar conmigo para hablar sobre "su artículo" -grite inmediatamente que entre a su oficina

-¿Qué? Explicate mujer -preguntó sorprendida

-Que el Uchiha me acaba de hablar por teléfono para ir a cenar y hablar de su "artículo", le dije que lo tenía que hablar con mis jefes y dijo que me hablaba en 10 minutos, supongo que para confirmar

-Ese chico, siempre haciendo lo que quiere

-¿Entonces ese es un no? -pregunté

-Por supuesto que es un si, no podemos molestarlo hasta que esa nota esté publicada, ve a cenar con él, muéstrale un avance y después terminas de escribir lo antes posible

\- Pero...

-Sin peros, sé que esto no va contigo, pero por favor has una excepción

-Está bien -dije tras un suspiro

-Todos los gastos de tu taxi y la cena irán a la cuenta de la empresa no te preocupes -intentó calmarme Tsunade cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-Este tipo- dije antes de contestar -¿Hola?

-¿Mañana a las 8?

-Si, mañana a las 8

-Te mandó la dirección -aseguró el Uchiha para inmediatamente colgar

-No entiendo Sasuke porque quieres volver a ver a esa reportera -me preguntó Suigetsu inmediatamente que colgué la llamada

-Son mis asuntos, así que no te metas

-Está bien, pero no olvides que aun cuando sea guapa sigue siendo una reportera

-Hmp

-Pero como quieras, haré la reservación para mañana en la noche... 


	4. Capítulo 4

A regañadientes e insultando a todo aquel con el que me cruzara llegue a la tan dichosa cena con el Uchiha y es que no solo me arruinó mi viernes, sino que también me hizo que trabajara toda la noche anterior para llevarle un esbozo de su "nota".

-Buenas noches, ¿Tiene reservación? -me preguntó la recepcionista

-No, bueno me espera...

-señorita Haruno -me llamó la voz grave de Jūgo -la están esperando

-gracias - mencioné mientras caminaba al interior del restaurante, no era la primera vez que iba, anteriormente había hecho entrevistas por petición de mis fuentes, pero se me hacía extraño que estuviera semivacío.

La mesa de Sasuke estaba en una de las áreas de reservación, no había muchas mesas a su alrededor, por lo que únicamente ví al Uchiha mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

No se levantó a saludarme únicamente dijo que le sorprendía mi puntualidad ya que había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-Estoy acostumbrada a llegar temprano siempre -dije mientras me sentaba en la silla frente él - ¿quiere leer el esbozó? - pregunté mientras estiraba un folder con el borrador de mi nota.

Él solo miró mi mano y luego hizo una seña para que la mesera le sirviera vino -mas tarde lo revisaré, quiero cenar primero -contestó haciendo que me enojara, pues lo único que quería era salir lo antes posible de ahí.

-¿Vino? - me preguntó la mesera -por favor -contesté de inmediato, pues tenía que relajarme en mi "cena" -enseguida tomo su orden -dijo la chica antes de irse.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas en Konoha Times? - me preguntó Sasuke

-Tres años

-Me habías dicho que tenías una trayectoria de cinco

-Si, pero no todo el tiempo he trabajo ahí

-¿Siempre has vivido en Konoha? -nuevamente preguntó parecía que se había convertido en un interrogatorio

-Sasuke teme, ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz masculina y entusiasta detrás de mí. Después un chico rubio se acercó a Sasuke para saludarlo causando un ligero enojo en el rostro del Uchiha

-Estoy ocupado Naruto, vete -ordenó Sasuke

-Pero a tí no te gustan estos lugares, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a tú tío? -le soltó de golpe a Sasuke hasta que volvio a verme y me mostró un sonrisa -ah ya viniste a cenar con esta chica tan linda, Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto -me saludo mientras me extendía la mano.

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto -contesté a su saludo

-¿Haruno?, De casualidad eres la chica que escribe en Konoha Times, siempre leo tus reportajes y también las columnas que luego publican -hablaba el chico tan rápido que solo asentí con mi cabeza

-¡Cállate dobe! y ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Danzō? -dijo Sasuke exasperado.

-ah jejeje, disculpa. Es que Danzō cena aquí todos los viernes, yo tuve una cena con unos empresarios, pero ya me iba hasta que te ví y vine a verte.

-¿A qué hora llega?

-Amm, pues no ha de tardar, siempre llega a las 8:15 los viernes en la noche

Danzō Shimura no solo era el tutor de la infancia de Sasuke, también era el Fiscal de Konoha, la seguridad era su función principal, claramente era la segunda persona más importante de Konoha.

Como si fuera una invocación, después que Naruto le dijo la hora de llegada de su "tío", al restaurante comenzaron a llegar personal de seguridad escoltando a Shimura junto con otro hombre.

Enseguida, se formó una ligera tensión en el rostro de Sasuke, casi imperceptible, pero que Naruto y yo logramos notar

-Creo que tendré que saludarlo, ¿Vienes Sasuke? -dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso

-Adelantate, ahora voy

-Naruto se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa de Shimura al otro extremo de donde estábamos

-Pide por favor de cenar, en un momento regreso -me dijo Sasuke con un tono tranquilo para después seguir al Uzumaki

Estaba un tanto confundida, la verdad todo había pasado tan rápido que tarde en reaccionar. Shimura Danzō no era mi persona favorita, llevaba más de nueve años como Fiscal, su rendición de cuentas era opaca y ni hablar de las incontables acusaciones en su contra por tortura.

Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda. Me quería ir de ese lugar inmediatamente, sin embargo recordé a Sasuke, su petición y el por qué estaba ahí.

Solté un suspiró justo cuando la mesera regreso a tomar mi orden -una lasaña boloñesa por favor y un vaso de agua -ordené

-¿Postre?

-Natilla de chocolate y un café

-Perfecto, en un momento traigo su platillo. ¿Más vino?

Una lasaña y más de dos copas de vino pasaron y Sasuke no regresó. Estaba jugando con mi cuchara y la natilla cuando busqué a Sasuke en la mesa de Shimura.

Al parecer el Fiscal invitó a sentarse al Uzumaki y al Uchiha; el primero estuvo 20 minutos en el lugar y después se fue, en cambio Sasuke se sentó y compartió varias copas de vino con Danzō y el otro hombre.

Volví a soltar un suspiró. Era como el quinto de toda la noche, la mesera se acercó y le pedí que cobrará mis alimentos en la cuenta de Konoha Times, ella argumentó que no era lo que le había dicho Sasuke, pero después de insistir y dirigirle algunas miradas molestas accedió aunque el vino no lo incluyó.

-Podría esperarlo un poco más señorita, estoy seguro que no tardará -me dijo un Jūgo muy amable al notar que me iba.

-Gracias, pero sabes que ya espere demasiado, por favor entregale el folder y dile que si tiene alguna observación me la haga llegar antes de mañana al mediodía, que es la hora en la que entregaré el artículo.

Jūgo asintió con su cabeza y me despedí de él. Volví a buscar a Sasuke y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo le sonreí para salir del restaurante después de la cena más rara e incómoda que había tenido en mi vida.

Ví a Sakura irse. Nada de lo que planee salió bien esta noche, si hubiera sabido que Danzō frecuentaba este lugar nunca hubiera venido. Su amigo se fue de lugar poco después y fue cuando por fin ordenamos de cenar.

-Pensé que nunca se iba ir esa mujer, no sabes cuánto detesto lo que escribe -me dijo Shimura de la nada, claramente refiriéndose a Sakura -¿La conoces?¿por qué estaba con tu empleado?

-Está escribiendo un artículo sobre mi, vino a entregar el borrador -mentí un poco, odio cuando Danzō se mete en mi vida.

-Hiciste lo correcto, revisa ese texto y sino te gusta dile que lo vuelva hacer o que lo escriba otra persona, esa chica luego escribe cosas que no debería... -finalizó así la conversación sobre Sakura cuando comenzó a cenar.

Al parecer el único que no conocía nada sobre Sakura Haruno en todo Konoha era yo... 


	5. Capítulo 5

-¡Vamos Sakura, anímate!

-Solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes

-Sé que has tenido unos días difíciles...

Ino me había convencido de salir el sábado por la noche. En realidad no tenía nada de ganas, tuve que terminar antes de lo esperado el dichoso artículo del Uchiha, lo único que quería era dormir y ver televisión.

Pero algo me decía que tenía que salir esa noche y que no debía de quedar de huroña en mi casa, por lo que hice a un lado mi amargura y accedí salir de fiesta la noche del sábado.

Invitamos a mi amiga Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la empresa Hyuga. A ella la conocí en la Universidad de Konoha, pues a diferencia de Sasuke, Hiashi el padre de Hinata buscó que su familia estudiara en el mismo lugar que sus antepasados, además que conocieran lo que era la vida de cualquier habitante de Konoha.

Hinata estudiaba administración de empresas, pero en sus ratos libres acudía al taller de redacción literaria donde la conocí.

Actualmente trabaja en el área de control de crisis de la empresa de su familia, después de una larga discusión familiar donde decidieron que su primo Neji Hyuga fuera la cabeza de la empresa, sin quitarle los derechos y decisiones en las juntas de presidencia a Hinata.

A mi amiga más que disgustarle le encantó la idea; de esa forma podría apoyar a su familia desde el control de riesgo diseñando estrategias, así como tendría tiempo libre para escribir.

Por su talento literario la recomendé como colaboradora en la sección de cultura de Konoha Times, puesto que desempeña excelente desde hace más de un año.

-Ino tiene razón Sakura, deberías sonreír, te gusta la música de este lugar -me dijo Hinata con una de sus características sonrisas sinceras.

Venimos a un club que me gustaba, el dueño lo remodeló en un antiguo teatro. No era muy grande, tenía dos pisos que ocupaban los antiguos palcos en donde ahora había mesas, mientras que en el centro estaba la pista y la barra del bar, al igual que el escenario para música en vivo.

En verdad trataba de animarme, y no mentía cuando dije que estaba cansada, pero por más que lo intentaba no deja de pensar en el Uchiha. Tal vez me sobrecargue de información de él, me decía a misma, pero estos pensamientos me estaban provocando dolor de cabeza.

-Hay que pedir otra ronda de cervezas mejor ¿Qué dicen? -le pregunté a mis amigas, iba hacer todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en él.

Odiaba este tipo de lugares, pero estaba aburrido y después de 10 llamadas de insistirme para que saliera con él, accedí a salir con Naruto.

Había trabajado el sábado, así que le dije a Suigetsu que me acompañara al igual que Jūgo. Naruto nos encontró en la entrada y nos llevó a su mesa que había reservado. Al llegar estaba su empleado Sai y su empalagosa prima Karin Uzumaki.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó desde el primer momento que me vió para colgarse a mi brazo.

-Karin ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Naruto

-No te enojes, me enteré que ibas a salir con Sasuke y no me lo quería perder.

No me molestaba la presencia de Karin, desde que la conocí siempre ha sido así conmigo, aun cuando le dejé claro que no quería nada con ella, me seguía buscando y hostigando. En algún momento ignorarla se me hizo costumbre, pero no podía hacer que dejara de buscarme.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no le interesas a Sasuke? -le dijo un Suigetsu exasperado, pues es quien lidia con Karin cuando me busca en horario laboral.

-¡Cállate raro! -le grito Karin y así comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, lo que siempre aprovecho para ignorarlos a ambos.

Tomé un par de cerveza y en ocasiones escuchaba lo que me contaba de Naruto de su último negocio, pero en realidad pensaba en la pelirosa reportera del Times.

Quería olvidarme de esa chica, como dejo Suigetsu al final era un reportera que no conocía y con la amenaza de Danzō lo mejor era alejarme de ella.

Me asomé a la parte inferior para ver el escenario mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi cerveza, anteriormente este lugar era un teatro por lo que quería ver a las chicas que bailaban en la pista, aunque lo que ví hizo que se formara una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella vestía una falda rosa pálido y una blusa roja de tirantes, nada de la vestimenta formal con la que la conocí. Bailaba con una chica rubia que vestía un top y falda morada.

Las observé. Quería ver si iban solas, que para mí buena suerte, los chicos que se acercaban a invitarlas a bailar eran rechazados. Después de un momento ambas chicas se detuvieron y fueron a una mesa en el primer piso de palcos.

Sin avisarle a nadie camine hacía al primer piso; tal vez era el alcohol que ya había consumido o únicamente me estaba encaprichando con ella.

-Sasuke espera ¡Yo también quiero ir a la barra! -me dijo Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba hacer cuando llegara con ella?

Me desvié de mi camino y llegué a la barra, como había dicho mi amigo. Ambos pedimos cervezas y nos quedamos parados bebiendo, cuando Naruto detuvo su trago de golpe.

-Mira teme, tu amiga Sakura -Le iba decir que no era mi amiga, pero el idiota comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa. Sonreí y caminé detrás de él, pues había encontrado mi excusa.

-Sakura, ¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos la otra noche -Eso dijo el Uzumaki cuando de nada llegó a mi mesa.

De inmediato Ino y Hinata me miraron divertidas y la verdad me da gusto verlo era una persona muy entusiasta hasta que volvió hablar la boca.

-Mira Sasuke, si es tu amiga. Hola chicas soy Naruto y este es Sasuke ¿ustedes quiénes son, amigas de Sakura?

-yo soy Ino y ella es Hinata, mucho gusto -se presentó de inmediato

Quedé congelada cuando de mi lado derecho se acercó Sasuke y saludo a mis amigas, era lo último que imaginaba que sucediera que hasta en mi sábado volviera ver al Uchiha.

-¿Van llegando chicas? -preguntó Naruto que si no fuera por él e Ino no sé cómo hubiera transcurrido el encuentro.

-Llevamos un rato aquí, pero ¿no nos quieren acompañar? -los invitó mientras me mandaba su maldita sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, verdad teme -dijo Naruto e inmediatamente se sentó entre Ino y Hinata. Por otro lado Sasuke solo tomó un sorbo a su cerveza y se sentó entre Hinata y yo.

Naruto pidió otra ronda de cervezas para todos, con excepción de Hinata quien era nuestro conductor designado de la noche, por lo que el rubio la felicitó y le pidió una limonada.

Sasuke no hablaba. Solo escuchaba a su amigo hablar y de vez en cuando contestaba alguna pregunta que le hacía el Uzumaki o Ino.

Estaba nerviosa y un poco ansiosa, supuse por efectos del alcohol. Igual me estaba molestado un poco que el Uchiha no hablara, si estaba tan incómodo por qué no se iba, también recordé que ni siquiera había dicho si le gusto o no mi artículo.

-Sasuke ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de leer mi nota? -pregunté de manera que solo él me escuchará mientras que las demás se entretenían con Naruto.

-Si, está bien

-¿Bien? -pregunté nuevamente

-Sakura... -pronució el Uchiha mi nombre como un susurro.

-¡Sasuke aquí estás!, pensé que te habías ido, que no te culpo que estar con Suigetsu no es nada agradable -dijo una chica pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a él.

-Se fue porque huyó de ti -dijo Suigetsu para después dejar su mirada de mí -ah ya entiendo, señorita Haruno que coincidencia.

-Lo mismo digo Suigetsu -dije sarcástica.

Después de algunas presentaciones mi mesa se convirtió de tres a nueve personas. Con Suigetsu y la pelirroja llegó el mismo Jūgo y un chico llamado Sai.

-Así que tú eres Sakura Haruno -me dijo la pelirroja que resultó ser prima de Naruto y muy cercana a Sasuke -pensé que eras más bonita.

-Karin no seas grosera con Sakura -regañó Naruto

-¿Por qué pensabas qué era más bonita? -le pregunté

-ahh, pues bueno, es que una vez unos chicos hablaron de tí, dijeron que estabas tan buena como la calidad de tus notas -dijo nerviosa.

-Gracias Karin, qué bueno que te gusten mis notas, pero me gustan los chicos -contesté.

A todos les pareció divertida mi respuesta, hasta el mismo Sasuke soltó una risa, aunque mi comentario hizo que Karin hiciera un puchero y abrazara a Sasuke, mientras que él intentaba soltarse de su abrazo.

-Hay que salir a bailar, ¿quién viene conmigo? -dijo Ino alegre

-Voy contigo -contesté de inmediato, pues la verdad ya está sintiendo el efecto de las cervezas y quería alejarme un poco de mis nuevos acompañantes.

-Si me permiten chicas -dijo Sai el amigo de Naruto, quien nos extendió su brazo a cada una

-Vamos Hinata, baila conmigo -invitó Naruto a Hinata

-Eh? Ah yo no sé bailar Naruto -contestó Hinata apenada

-Yo tampoco, ven juntos aprendemos -dijo el Uzumaki tomando la mano de mi amiga

-Vamos Sasuke -gritó Karin emocionada

-Me quedo aquí, ve tú si quieres -respondió.

-Suigetsu, ¿Por qué no vienes con Karin? -lo invité

-Sakura yo no puedo estar con esa mujer -contestó nervioso.

-Callate tarado y baila conmigo -le ordenó Karin jalandolo a la pista, escena que me pareció divertida.

En un principio baile con Ino y con Sai, pero en cierto momento ambos comenzaron a coquetear, que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir de ahí.

En otra canción, intenté enseñarles a bailar a Hinata y Naruto, tarea que desistí después que ví que el rubio tenía dos pies izquierdos y por otro lado me parecía muy tierno las atenciones que tenía con Hinata que decidí dejarlos solos.

En cuanto a Karin y Suigetsu se la pasaron peleando, además que la pelirroja era quien dirigía los pasos, me parecía divertido sus discusiones, pero lo que me intrigaba más era Sasuke no tenía nada en común con esas personas que se decían sus amigos.

Regresé a mi mesa y Sasuke no estaba al igual que Jūgo. Pedí otra cerveza mientras veía a mis amigas a lo lejos cuando un tipo borracho se acercó a mí.

-Tan bonita y sola -dijo la frase más tonta y común para ligar, pensé mientras rodé mis ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que está sola? Lárgate de aquí -ordenó Sasuke espantando al chico

-Podía de deshacerme de él sola

-Hmp, te tardaste en contestar como cuando te llamé -soltó de golpe.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-cambié de tema de inmediato.

En realidad ya me iba. Me aburría estar solo y caminé a la barra para pedir una última cerveza cuando ví que Sakura regresó a la mesa, y nuevamente mis impulsos me llevaron a ella.

-Fui al baño -mentí -¿te diviertes?

-Ah si, solo que estoy cansada

-¿Quieres que te lleve a ti casa?

-¿Qué?, no te preocupes Hinata me llevará

-Ella está muy entretenida con Naruto, si estás cansada no tiene caso que sigas aquí

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco quiero molestarte, igual puedo pedir un taxi

-¿Por qué eres tan molesta?

-¿Disculpa? -contestó enojada

-Teme ¿te vas a animar a bailar con Sakura? -llegó el tonto de Naruto a interrumpir como en la pasada noche.

-Ella ya se va

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Sakura? -preguntó el rubio.

-Sigues cansada ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo su amiga ojiperla -si quieres pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos.

-Tranquila Hinata, igual me puedo ir en taxi -respondió Sakura tan tranquila que hacia únicamente molestarme.

-Me comprometí en llevarte, no hay problema

-¿Segura?

-Sasuke puede llevarte tambien ¿No teme? -interfirió Naruto

-Dije que no -reafirmó Sakura

-Solo decía -se disculpó Naruto

-Hay que decirle a Ino y pagar la cuenta -dijo Sakura

-Ya pagué -dije automáticamente

-¿Por qué? -preguntó enojada

-¿Pasa algo chicas? -preguntó la amiga rubia, ¿Acaso todos se estaban turnado para interrumpir?

Después que Naruto y Hinata me convencieran a olvidar mi pelea por la cuenta con Sasuke, todos salimos del lugar.

Ino nos dijo que Sai la llevaría a su casa, así que nos despedimos; Suigetsu se fue solo al igual que Karin quien mintió que no llevaba su auto para que Sasuke la llevara aunque la desmintió Suigetsu.

El resto esperamos a que el valet parking llevara los coches, tiempo en el que Naruto siguió conversando con Hinata, que sin ser cupido, me parecía que había surgido algo entre ambos.

-Sakura... -me llamó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos, con este chico siempre tenía que enojarme, la acción de pagar la cuenta me molestó porque era una forma de reafirmar la tonta idea que él es superior por tener dinero -disculpa

-¿Qué? - eso no me lo esperaba -bueno al final la cuenta no era muy grande -dije al darme cuenta que me estaba molestando por una tontería.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó molestó -lo digo porque te deje cenando sola ayer

-Ah la verdad ya no me acordaba

-Hmp

Antes que pudiera contestarle a Sasuke el carro de Hinata llegó con el valet parking, me despedí de Jūgo y Naruto, quién este último acompañó a Hinata a su puerta y espero a que se subiera al lugar de conductor.

En cambio cuando iba abrir mi puerta Sasuke se me adelantó y la abrió para mí. Este chico hacia que me sorprendiera con sus atenciones espontáneas.

-Sakura, realmente me gustó la nota -dijo el Uchiha a mi oído antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Este chico me estaba volviendo loca con sus disculpas y acciones tan repentinas...


	6. Chapter 6

Después de algunos días con altibajos, el lunes comenzó como cualquier otro, y por fin se publicó mi nota del nominado empresario del año.

En el portal de Konoha Times recibió muy buenos comentarios la entrevista como el vídeo que se hizo en las instalaciones de la empresa, todo iba muy bien... hasta que llegó el miércoles en la mañana.

Estaba en mi casa terminando de desayunar mi cereal cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Ino y la verdad me sorprendía que llamara tan temprano.

-¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿Te caíste de la cama o..? -pregunté cuando fui interrumpida por mi amiga.

-Abre el portal de chismes que tanto odias ¡ya! -ordenó Ino

-¿Por qué?

-Solo abre la maldita página

-Está bien, tranquila

-Te vas a morir -dijo burlona

Y mi molesta amiga tenía razón, me iba morir. Pero de coraje y vergüenza. En el molesto portal de chismes había cuatro fotografías de Sasuke Uchiha conmigo un tanto "comprometedoras", imágenes que efectivamente se tomaron el sábado por la noche.

Lo peor de todo, era que en la información que acompañaba las fotografías "sugería" que salí con el Uchiha como pago por conceder la entrevista a Konoha Times.

Realmente odiaba esa página, solo se dedicaba a mentir de todo aquél que tuviera una foto y así crear un buen chisme. En mi caso las fotografías estaban manipuladas de tal manera que parecía que estuvimos solos en el club y que al final me fui con Sasuke en el coche negro.

-Tengo que irme -le dije a Ino antes de colgar su llamada.

Claramente no terminé de desayunar, tomé mis cosas y salí de inmediato para dirigirme a las oficinas de Konoha Times, lugar donde era evidente que todos sus empleados habían visto las fotografías, por lo que no faltaron los susurros cuando caminé por los escritorios.

Fui directo a la oficina de mi jefa. Cuando llegue suspiré y abrí la puerta de Tsunade que obviamente me estaba esperando junto con el director de la empresa Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Nos puedes explicar estas fotografías -dijo una Tsunade tranquila mientras me mostraba las fotografías desde su monitor.

-No es lo que parece -contesté de inmediato

-Entonces ¿Qué es? -preguntó un Sarutobi tranquilo.

-No fue una cita, ni nada por el estilo. Salí ese día con mis amigas y por casualidad nos encontramos en ese club. Fuimos un grupo grande, pero las fotografías están tan manipuladas que nadie se puede ver y...

-Tranquila Haruno, te creemos -me interrumpió la Senju con una sonrisa -esa página se dedica hacer chismes e inventar notas, pero nos preocupaba la reacción del Uchiha

-Estoy segura que puede decir lo mismo que...

-Y lo dijo- respondió Sarutobi -tiene diez minutos que colgamos una llamada con él y dijo que eran mentiras, y se disculpaba por los problemas que nos pudiera causar

-¿Qué? -pregunté incrédula

-Nosotros sospechábamos que estaban manipuladas, y en la foto en la que te estás subiendo a un coche, sabemos que es el de Hinata -respondió Tsunade

-Como empresa emitiremos un comunicado para rechazar la veracidad de la información y las fotos de esa página y pediremos que se bajen de ese portal inmediatamente. También tenemos la opción de presentar una denuncia por difamación, pero necesitamos tu autorización para presentarla o no.

Mis jefes me explicaron cada una de las acciones que habían tomado antes de las 10 de la mañana, además que se sumaba la llamada de Sasuke que no tenía nada que ver con él, pues todos los señalamientos eran contra mí y Konoha Times.

-La verdad hasta la publicación nos ayudó a seguir sumando visitas y reproducciones a la nota de Sasuke, así que no te agobies -dijo Tsunade mientras me giñaba un ojo.

-Por ahora, ve a la rueda de prensa de las 11:00 am en el Hospital General de Konoha, manda tus notas y si quieres presentar la denuncia nos avisas.

Me fui de la redacción más tranquila de lo que llegué. Cuando entré a la área de prensa del hospital mis compañeros reporteros se me acercaron a manifestarme su apoyo, pues sabían que todo era chismes.

Para esa hora el portal había cumplido y eliminó su publicación, aunque algunos usuarios habían guardado las fotos. El evento comenzó con puntualidad inició por lo que no pude seguir aclarando el asunto entre mis colegas.

El tema era muy interesante y del cual quería darle seguimiento. Era sobre el nuevo programa de psiquiatra especializado en tanatología infantil. Mi trabajo hizo que olvidara el drama de la mañana y pensé que no volvería a escuchar nada sobre eso hasta que la insoportable reportera Tayuya abrió la boca.

-¡Ay qué día! Y aún nos faltan conseguir información para tres notas más, aunque hay algunas que por las noches fácilmente consiguen la nota de ocho -dijo la pelirroja mientras me observaba cínicamente -Sakura sigues aquí -finalizó.

-¿Sabes que me molesta? -dije al aire -Qué los "periodistas" crean tontamente las publicaciones de una página de chismes -giré para mirarla a los ojos y seguí -lo peor es que no hacen el mínimo esfuerzo para comprobar la información, bueno pero así de mediocre hacen su trabajo, lástima que no puedo espera algo más.

La morena no pudo ocultar su coraje en su rostro, sin embargo no pudo replicarme. Momento que aproveche para sonreírle y despedirme del resto de mis compañeros y salir del lugar.

Quería concentrarme para escribir mis notas del día, y evitar cualquier conversación sobre las fotografías, así que en vez de ir a la redacción fui a una cafetería que me gustaba mucho. Iba casi todos los días ordenaba una capuchino grande, y en ocasiones, algunos postres.

Pensaba que no tendría interrupciones, llegué y me senté en la misma mesa de siempre. Pedí mi capuchino y comencé a escribir en mi laptop mientras escuchaba el audio de la rueda a través de mis audífonos.

No sé cuánto pasó cuando mire de reojo mi lado izquierdo y ví la figura de alguien que no se movía y permanecía de pie a mi lado.

No me quise distraer y seguí escribiendo, tal vez era alguien que olvidó algo o esperaba a alguien, pero después de un par de minutos seguía parado ahí. Cómo tampoco era unos de los meseros con su delantal negro levanté la mirada mientras me quitaba los audífonos y ví unos lentes negros y aún chico azabache con gorra.

-Hasta que me haces caso -dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí Sakura -me contestó mientras se quitaba los lentes

-¡Sasuke! -dije casi gritando -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Baja la voz, si este lugar estuviera lleno, nos volverían a tomar fotografías

-¿Qué haces aquí? -insistí

-¿Qué se hace en una cafetería? Compraré un café

-Pero, ¿por qué aquí?

-Vengo a este lugar casi todos los días- hizo una pausa y desvio su mirada de mi -no te estoy siguiendo si eso crees

-ahh -dije mientras dejaba ir un suspiro -Pero eso no es verdad vengo casi todos los días a este lugar y nunca te había visto -repliqué.

-Tú, ven aquí -le ordenó al mesero

-¿Cuántas veces me has visto aquí? - preguntó Sasuke

-Casi todos los días señor- dijo inmediatamente

-¿Y yo ? -pregunté enseguida -eh? Ah casi todos los días -contestó el chico confundido.

-Ya puedes irte -le dijo al mesero que estaba más que confundido -Tal vez nos cruzamos antes por aquí, pero no nos conocíamos, eso es todo -dije un tanto cansada

-Hmp -bufó Sasuke mientras se alejaba de mi y se sentaba en la mesa de enfrente.

Decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo y logré avanzar un par de notas cuando ví que le llevaban la segunda tasa de café a Sasuke. Me regañé a mi misma por estar al pendiente de él y seguí escribiendo en mi computadora, pues mientras más rápido terminara saldría de ahí.

Sí mi voluntad para ver al Uchiha fuera un objeto, sin duda sería un helado, pues añ igual de fácil que se derriten lo helados duraban mis sermones para no ver al Uchiha porque de momentos lo miraba por encima de mi computadora mientras Sasuke tomaba su café y leía un libro.

Pasó una hora y yo estaba redactando mi última nota, pero el Uchiha seguía ahí. Llevaba tres tazas de café ¿éste tipo es inmune a la cafeína?

10 minutos después envié mis notas al correo electrónico de la redacción y pedí la cuenta. Guardaba mis cosas cuando de reojo ví que nuevamente se había parado a mi lado.

-¿Tuviste problemas? -preguntó Sasuke que después de ver mi cara de confusión, tuvo que contextualizar su pregunta -por las fotos

-Por fortuna mis jefes y mis compañeros no creen en páginas de chismes -contesté mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo -me pidió Sasuke, aunque había parecido más una orden que una invitación

-No lo creo, lo que debemos evitar es que la gente nos vuelva a ver juntos, para que dejen de inventar chismes sobre nosotros -dije mientras me levantaba de mi mesa.

-¿A quién le importa lo que la gente crea?

-Creo que a ambos, además ¿No tienes que trabajar? -pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

-Soy el jefe -contestó un tanto altanero

Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero otra se moría por irse con Sasuke, solo por curiosidad...

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir? -pregunté mientras Sasuke me daba una media sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que me ponía nerviosa desde que lo conocí...

Los días a anteriores no soportaba ver a nadie. Desde aquel sábado en la noche todo me molestaba y todos me hacían saber mi mal humor, lo que me fastidiaba más.

Los principales quejumbroso fueron Itachi, Naruto y Suigetsu, simplemente los ignoré. La cereza del pastel para mi mal humor fue la publicación de esas fotografías con Sakura.

Inmediatamente ordené que se bajaran del portal y que amenazaran a los dueños con demandarlos. También hablé a Konoha Times para aclarar esos chismes y disculpame con Sarutobi al quién siempre le he tenido un gran respeto.

Suigetsu me dijo que me calmara, que ni entendía mi enojo si siempre publican mentiras similares en otras páginas. El inútil no entendía que ésta vez no solo fui yo, sino ella y que podría tener problemas con esas fotografías.

No tenía cabeza para concentrarme en la oficina, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí de ahí. Al ver mi estado de humor, nadie me pregunto a dónde iba o si necesitaba algo, únicamente le pedí a Jūgo que me dejara solo y que solo estuviera al pendiente de su teléfono por si lo necesitaba.

Fui a la cafetería que me gusta. Su café tostado es 100 por ciento de Konoha, además que es un lugar muy tranquilo para leer o trabajar, pero nunca espere encontrarla ahí, concentrada en su trabajo…

Me estaba volviendo loco solo con verla, por eso cuando la vi guardar sus cosas no dudé en pedirle que se fuera conmigo, aunque me sorprendió más fue su respuesta.

-¿El Parque de Konoha? -Me preguntó incrédula cuando le dije a donde íbamos.

-Entre semana hay poca gente, y la que hay es turista -contesté tranquilo -Ahí puedes estar tranquila que nadie nos reconozca.

El parque está conformado por 118 hectáreas, cuenta con un lago y construcciones arquitectónicas antiguas, por eso era visitado por los turistas, además que ahí nunca encontraba algo que me molestara.

Como tengo razón en todo, cuando Sakura y yo llegamos el parque estaba casi vacío, con excepción de los grupos de turistas que se tomaban fotografías.

No dije nada y ella tampoco. Solo caminábamos por el parque uno de lado del otro. Ella veía los árboles y los puestos ambulantes que había, fue hasta cuando llegamos al lago que se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa que reflejaba paz y amabilidad que me estremeció un poco.

-¿Te quieres subir a un bote? -dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-No, prefiero seguir caminando

-Estoy cansada, quiero sentarme un rato, además falta poco para que termine el verano y en otoño e invierno será imposible pasear por el lago ¡Vamos!

La chica no dejo que replicará, prácticamente me jalo del brazo a la zona del pequeño muelle donde rentaban los botes. Haruno rápidamente pagó y con ayuda del encargado llegó al bote donde se sentó y volteó a verme expectante.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Tú me pediste que viniera contigo aquí

-Qué molesta -dije mientras me acercaba al bote

-¿Qué dijiste? -me preguntó desafiante Haruno

-Hmp

-Tú si eres de pocas palabras -dijo mientras comenzaba a remar con ambos palos.

La chica se detuvo de su labor y saco de su bolsa un sombrero de tela junto con unas gafas de sol y comenzó a remar por el lago, aunque parecía que le costaba trabajo remar, sonreía y reía cuando se equivocaba.

Todas sus acciones me hacían sentir tranquilo. Mientras ella se divertía yo solo la veía, no podía creer que me sintiera tan cómodo con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer.

En algún momento ella notó mi mirada y se detuvo para preguntarme si estaba molestandome, no contesté, únicamente tome los remos e hice que los soltara.

-Te toca descansar -le ordene -ella no puso objeción y se acomodó en su asiento mientras comenzaba a remar.

No me gustan estas cosas, por lo que únicamente había remado una vez en mi vida, así que mi inexperiencia salió a la visita cuando casi hago que nos empaparamos en una fuente que formaba una casada en el lago.

Ella comenzó a reír al ver que por más que movía los malditos palos no podía alejarnos de la fuente, por lo que tomó mis manos y comenzó a dirigirme.

-Tienes que hacer esto para poder alejarte - dijo mientras coordinaba mis brazos y poco a poco nos alejabamos de la fuente, una vez que estuvimos a distancia me soltó.

-No me gustan estás cosas - le dije un tanto molesto

-Lo supuse -dijo mientras me sonreía -gracias

-¿Qué?

-Volvamos a la orilla antes que nos tires del bote -bromeó mientras señalaba la orilla

Cuándo nos bajamos me dí cuenta que ya pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde y tenía hambre, mire a Sakura y veía los puestos de comida.

-vamonos -dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Estoy hambriento, ¿Tú no?

A decir verdad estaba hambrienta, pero no quería ir a comer con Sasuke, trataba de evitar uno de esos restaurantes como el que me citó la última vez.

-Estoy bien, gracias -contesté

-vamos -ordenó y me tomó del brazo mientras me llevaba en el extremo norte del parque de Konoha.

Sasuke es una persona que nunca dejas de conocer, pues en vez de llevarme a un restaurante de lujo, fuimos a un pequeño bar de unos adultos mayores en donde pedimos un par de cervezas y unas hamburguesas.

Al parecer no era la primera vez que iba el Uchiha porque ambos lo saludaron afectuosamente y sus empleados lo saludaron con respeto. El lugar era pequeño a lo mucho 7 mesas y la barra, además que había fotografías de antaño de la ciudad y los clientes eran pocos y conocidos de los dueños.

Cuándo terminamos de comer, el Uchiha me preguntó si quería otra cerveza y le dije que si. Me platicó que los dueños del lugar eran amigos de sus padres y cada que podía venía a verlos junto con su hermano.

Conversamos poco, pues a pesar de lo preguntona que era Haruno respetaba los espacios en silencio entre nosotros, a la tercera cerveza mientas la observaba de reojo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y en ocasiones abría sus labios y los cerraba de golpe, supongo que trataba de preguntarme algo y se arrepentía.

Me divertía como peleaba con sus impulsos de reportera, pero esos jugueteos de sus labios me causaban un deseo de besarlos.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Qué? -contestó sorprendida

-Tratas de preguntarme algo, ya me cansé de esperarte

-Pero que genio -contestó mientras rodaba sus ojos y bebió el último cuarto de su cerveza de golpe -¿Qué es lo quieres? -preguntó por fin.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes de qué hablo, ¿por qué te fijas en mi? ¿Es un fetiche o algo por el estilo?

-Haces muchas preguntas

-Y tú no contestas ninguna, me molesta porque no se que quieres, ¿Por qué hablaste a Konoha Times en la mañana?

-Odio esas páginas y tenía que disculparme con Sarutobi, porque ese tipo de gente siempre me están siguiendo.

-Todos los señalamientos fueron contra mí y mi trabajo, tú no tenías nada que ver -dijo una Sakura realmente molesta, era la primera vez que la escuchaba con ese tono seco y rostro sombrío -No vuelvas a tratar de resolver alguno de mis problemas.

Sakura dejo el dinero correspondiente a su comida y se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la salida. Inmediatamente saqué mi cartera puse mi parte en la mesa y la seguí. No había avanzado mucho cuando la detuve del brazo.

-Espera...

-Sigues sin contestar -insistió.

-Me gustas, quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas ¿Contenta?

-Me tengo ir -dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre

-Ahora contéstame

La chica suspiró y con una de sus manos tomó mi mano que la sujetaba y me miró. Su mirada amable se tornó triste y melancólica. Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

No podía tolerar un rechazo y mucho menos de ella. La tenía tan cerca que ya no pude controlar mis deseos. Tomé su cabeza y la bese sin dudar.

Al principio me quedé tensa y abrí por completo los ojos mientras lo empujaba lejos de mi. Pero no sé alejaba y profundizó el beso cuando encontró un espacio entre mis labios.

EL Uchiha aflorjo su agarre de mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarme mi mejilla, el toque de sus dedos suaves en sus rostros fue lo que hizo que me perdiera. Ya no pude poner resistencia y me deje llevar por completo mientras me colgaba de su cuello y jugueteaba con si cabello.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para respirar. Sin verme a un espejo podría jurar que mis mejillas ardían por el sonrojo, mientras que él solo tenía su media sonrisa en su rostro.

Me hubiera gustado que la fantasía durara más, pero la poco razón que me quedaba me hizo recordar el porque tenía que irme de ahí.

-Sasuke no creo que funcione, deberíamos evitar esto -dije mientras me zafaba de su abrazo.

-"Esto" como dices ya pasó, y no voy a dejarte ir tan rápido.

-Hablo en serio, no quiero que tengas problemas, ni...

-Deja de ser molesta -dijo exaltado, mientras me alejaba un par de pasos de él

-Me tengo que ir, por favor ya no me busques -dije casi suplicándole.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba claramente molesto. Una vez que me respondieron las piernas me alejé del lugar y esta vez Sasuke no me detuvo...


	7. Chapter 7

Un par de semanas pasaron desde que Sasuke y yo nos besamos. Él no me busco como se lo pedí ese día y yo tampoco hice nada para ponerme en contacto con él. No podía negarme que me gustaba y me encantó que me besara, pero aunque podría sonar cliché mi mundo y el de Sasuke eran totalmente diferentes.

Sus preocupaciones incluyen buscar lo mejor para él, su familia y sus cientos de trabajadores, aunque en mi labor buscara incidir y dar voz a los otros, no tengo una toma de decisión tan directa como la de él; además de sus círculos sociales y estilo de vida son por mucho diferentes a los míos.

Por otro lado, me decía que tal vez fui muy prejuciosa con él y podría haber funcionado algo con entre nosotros como la tarde que pasamos juntos en el Parque de Konoha, aunque ya ni pensar en el hubiera sirve para algo.

Como siempre mi trabajo era lo que interrumpía mis pensamientos por Sasuke y ese día no era la excepción. Mi evento era una rueda de prensa en la Fiscalía de Konoha, al parecer habían detenido al asesino de un exconcejal de Konoha, lo habían asesinado en la puerta de su casa hace un par de días y causó pánico entre los vecinos.

Cuándo entre los reporteros se dio a conocer que ya habían detenido al asesino, me sorprendió un poco la respuesta tan rápida de la policía en comparación a otros casos que duran semanas en encontrar al culpable. Eso era lo que le comentaba a mi amigo Shikamaru Nara que trabajaba para otro periódico, y quién también contaba con la carrera en Derecho.

No pudimos seguir platicando porque en el salón de conferencias entró Shimura junto con su gente para comenzar a dar los resultados del caso.

Danzō informó que habían asegurado a una persona de sexo masculino por privarle la vida al exconcejal, dijo que lograron capturado gracias a los datos de prueba. Además que después que obtuvieron la orden de aprehensión en contra del sujeto lo localizaron en su domicilio en donde confesó el hecho.

El caso me parecía un capítulo de algún programa de televisión donde los "buenos" con mucha suerte lograban capturar al delicuente, pero en la vida real los casos no eran así de sencillos; ninguno de los asesinatos anteriores que me había tocado cubrir resultó tan fácil como este.

-Fiscal se especuló que el imputado era policía, ¿podría confirmar esta información? -preguntó enseguida Shikamaru en la sección de preguntas.

-Si, era un policía de nuestra corporación -contestó Shimura.

-Fiscal ¿Se sabe cuál fue el movil del delito? -pregunté

-Robo

-¿Y cuál fue el monto robado? ¿Se logró recuperar en el cateo?

-No se recuperó, el sujeto en el momento de cometer el delito buscaba las llaves de la casa y del auto, al no acceder la víctima el imputado le disparó y huyó del lugar sin llevarse las pertenencias de la víctima.

-¿Esto lo confesó el imputado? -preguntó otro reportero

-Gracias por acompañarnos, agradecemos la difusión -dijo Shimura para salir del salón con su gente, sin aclarar por completo el caso.

-Esto está muy raro ¿No lo crees Shikamaru?

-Ni que lo digas, no tiene sentido que un policía asesine a una persona para robarle y ni si quiera llevarse nada -dijo mi amigo

Debido a la relevancia de la nota escribimos de inmediato en el lugar y la mandamos a nuestra redacciones. Cuando Shikamaru y yo salimos de las instalaciones de la Fiscalía encontramos a una mujer llorando detrás de Shimura mientras se subía a su camioneta sin siquiera mirarla.

La mujer se quedó parada llorando, ambos pasamos a un lado de ella y aunque siempre me dicen que no me meta en asuntos ajenos, al ver la mujer desconsolada sentí que la debía ayudar de algún modo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella

-Él es inocente señorita, se lo puedo jurar, él nunca pudo haber hecho lo que ellos dicen -dijo mientras se desbordaba en lágrimas

-¿De quién habla?

-De mi esposo, es un hombre ejemplar siempre siguió las reglas y obedeció a sus jefes, no sé porque lo han abandonado

-¿Es la esposa del policía que detuvieron?

-Si señorita, pero es inocente, lo sé

En ese momento mire a Shikamaru que permaneció a un lado mío mientras hablaba la señora, ambos intercambiamos miradas sobre que teníamos que escuchar a la mujer, pero no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-Mire me gustaría escucharla y apoyarla de alguno modo, soy reportera de Konoha Times esta es mi tarjeta si podría escribirme para verla en algún lugar, ya que este no es el más apropiado- dije mientras la mujer con cabello azúl tomaba mi tarjeta -de preferencia que sea un lugar público, pero discreto.

-Muchas gracias señorita, le escribiré en la tarde, cerca de mi casa hay una cafetería donde podríamos platicar.

-Perfecto, espero su mensaje o su llamada

Cuando llegué a la redacción de Konoha Times estaba muy animada, pues había encontrado una historia que valía la pena darle seguimiento. Fui a la oficina de Tsunade para avisarle sobre lo que iba hacer, pero descubrí que me estaba esperando junto con mi compañero Kakashi Hatake.

-Kakashi ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? -pregunté

-Muy bien no me quejo, pero ¿qué tal tu? me enteré que ya me estabas quitando mi fuente -dijo de forma ladina mientras levantaba las cejas claramente refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-No me interesa esa fuente, te lo aseguro -contesté desafiante.

-Olviden eso, les explicaré por que los cité - ordenó la Senju -Este viernes es la gala donde la Asociación Empresarial del País del Fuego entregará su premio al empresario del año.

Después que escuché ese maldito premio mi cuello se tensó, pues inmediatamente pensé en Sasuke.

-Como cada año Kakashi asistirá y cubrirá el evento para nosotros

-Que emoción -dijo Kakashi con su mismo ánimo de flojera de siempre

-Tengo que ir como invitada, pero no voy a poder asistir porque saldré de la ciudad, por eso Sakura tu irás en mi representación y no puedes decir que no, es un evento de la relaciones públicas de la empresa, alguien tiene que ir a fuerzas y Kakashi no puede hacerlo solo.

-Pero...

-Ya les expliqué porque, a mi también me desagrada ir, pero es un evento mas no le des importancia

-Está bien

-Perfecto, ya saben si se les complica el transporte de regreso la empresa lo paga, mañana pasen a mi oficina por la invitación y la acreditación es todo por ahora -finalizó Tsunade.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba que iba ser muy difícil no volver a ver a Sasuke...

-/-

-Gracias por escribirme señora

\- Me llamo Konan, no me digas señora tampoco estoy tan grande -dijó con una sonrisa tímida

-Konan, ¿Qué sucedió el otro día a fuera de la Fiscalía?

-Supongo que estás enterada del policía detenido, que acusan de asesinar al exconcejal

-Si, me dijiste que era inocente, pero...

-Pero es muy diferente a lo que dice el Fiscal ¿No?

-Si, pero digamos que tampoco creo todo lo que dice Shimura, me gustaría conocer tu historia ¿te importa si grabo?

-Adelante, espero que esto sirva para que Yahiko salga lo más pronto posible

-¿El nombre del policía es Yahiko? -pregunté mientras colocaba mi grabadora entre los cafés de ambas

-Si, es mi prometido -dijo con una sonrisa triste -nos conocimos en el orfanato, ambos éramos huérfanos nuestros padres fueron asesinados en distintos asaltos y no hubo alguien que se hiciera cargo de nosotros.

-Desde aquel entonces Yahiko prometió que nunca me pasaría nada, era una chica muy asustadiza debido al asesinato de mis padres, pero él me prometió que se haría fuerte y sería el mejor policía de Konoha para protegerme -continuó Konan con su historia

-Después que concluimos la escuela básica yo comencé a trabajar de secretaria y Yahiko hizo las pruebas para ingresar a la Academia de Policía. En ese entonces Shimura era el director de la academia y siempre fue muy estricto por lo que eran pocos los que lograban graduarse.

-Yahiko destacó y no pasó desapercibido por Danzō, sin embargo por la falta de conexiones, únicamente fue asignado como policía preventivo.

-Un par de años después Shimura se convirtió en el Jefe de la Policía de la Fiscalía y fue en ese momento en el que Yahiko fue invitado a trabajar directamente en la Fiscalía. Siempre fue el mejor en su labor, nunca tuvo ninguna queja de sus superiores, ni de algún ciudadano; era reconocido entre sus compañeros por eso creo que nadie puede creer lo que dice el fiscal.

-Entonces ¿Yahiro tenía casi ocho años en el cargo? -pregunté

-Mas o menos, pero también tenía otro trabajo

-¿Otro trabajo? -insití -¿En seguridad privada?

-Algo así -dijo dudosa -tengo que decirte algo más, pero por tu seguridad creo que es mejor que no grabes esto -dijo señalando mi teléfono.

No me gustaba que las fuentes revelarán información off the record, pero tenía que respetar su decisión de protegerse así que sin dudarlo detuve la grabación.

-Cuando Shimura fue nombrado fiscal general formó un equipo especial de policías que trabajaban exclusivamente para él, además que era absolutamente secreto.

-Escuché de ese grupo de policías una vez, pero siempre había pensado que era una leyenda urbana

-No es ninguna leyenda, es real Yahiko pertenecía a ese grupo desde hace dos años. Tenía "misiones" secretas que a veces me ocultaba para que no me preocupara.

-¿Qué tipo de misiones? - pregunté

-Yahiko nunca me quiso especificar pero creo que se trataban de acciones horribles que implicaban asesinatos, siempre sintió vergüenza de pertenecer a ese grupo, pero después de un tiempo fue asignado únicamente a la protección de Shimura por lo que me relaje un poco.

-Pero la noche previa a que se diera a conocer el asesinato del exconcejal recibió una llamada telefónica igual a las que recibía cuando hacía "misiones".

-Me dijo que lo habían citado en la casa de Shimura, que lo más probable fuera que se tardaría en regresar y me pidió que no lo esperara despierta. Cuando desperté en la mañana lo encontré llorando en la sala y me confesó que iba renunciar a la policía, no dejaba de repetir que se odiaba asimismo, pero aún más a Shimura.

-Lo tranquilice lo más que pude, pero no fue a trabajar ese día, ni al siguiente porque fue cuando sus mismos compañeros fueron a detenerlo a nuestra casa -dijo Konan mientras se soltaba a llorar

-Sé que Yahiko no lo hizo, él es el chivo expiatorio de Shimura para no involucrarse en el caso

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que Shimura es el culpable del asesinato?

-Él tiene muchos enemigos, no por nada tiene a un grupo de policías que le sirven de seguridad

-Para ser honesta es una historia difícil de creer, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese señor oculta algo y tiene muchísimo poder para hacer lo que quiera

-Gracias Sakura, sabía que me ibas ayudar

-Pero no tenemos pruebas para probar esto, a lo mucho que podría hacer sería una nota sobre el buen policía que era Yahiko con testimonios y que tú crees que es inocente -cuando terminé de hablar las lágrimas de Konan aumentaron y su rostro se reflejaba como sus esperanzas se iban.

-Tranquila, pensaré en algo para ayudarte ¿Ya tienen abogado?

-No, pensaba utilizar el que asigna gobierno

-Llama a ésta persona -dije mientras le daba una tarjeta -platicale tu historia y la de Yahiko estoy segura que te ayudará y llevará tu caso

-Pero tampoco tengo mucho dinero -dijo angustiada -aunque podría utilizar lo que habíamos juntado para nuestra boda.

-Esta persona entenderá tu situación y te ayudará; yo trataré de encontrar más información sobre la relación de Shimura y el exconcejal.

Notas

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas que han leído mi historia, así como a Arella96 y Nicole-sakura por sus comentarios. **

**También muchas gracias a Cony porque si no me hubieras dejado un review no me habría dado cuenta que los primeros tres capítulos se subieron con errores, que ya fueron corregidos. **

**Ojalá les siga gustando esta historia y espero sus comentarios. **

**PD: Sasuke ya volverá en los siguientes capítulos **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Después de seguir conversando más de una hora con Konan del caso de Yahiko, me despedí de ella y decidí caminar hacia mi casa.

Solo pensaba en el relato de la mujer. Me causaba escalofríos, imaginaba el infierno en el que que vivía y reafirmaba mi desconfianza hacia Danzō. Como estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que recibí la llamada de Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿qué sé te ofrece?

-¿Ya estás lista? -preguntó

-¿Para qué?

-Es viernes, la cena del empresario del año es hoy ¿Se te olvidó?

-Ah no, para nada -mentí

-Mmm, ok pasaré por ti a las 8 en punto a tu casa -dijo mi compañero antes de colgar.

Rápidamente pedí un taxi para llegar a mi casa, tenía menos de dos horas para arreglarme antes de que Kakashi pasará por mí. Agradecí como nunca que Ino me ayudara previamente con mi vestido.

Mi amiga desde que se enteró que iría a esa cena, me llevó a una boutique a comprar un lindo vestido color azul aqua con detalles de cristal que acompañaban el escote desde los hombros hasta mi pecho, mientras que la falda era lisa con un escote en la pierna izquierda que llegaba casi a la altura de mis muslos.

Como peinado, Ino me ordenó que me realizara una trenza con todo mi cabello y dejara algunos mechones sueltos en los lados, _look_ que definió como estilo griego.

Kakashi no me mintió, y por una extraña razón en él, llegó a las 8 en punto a mi casa, justo cuando terminaba de maquillarme, por lo que no lo hice esperar mucho tiempo.

El trayecto al salón, donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, se me hizo demasiado corto, a pesar que se realizaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos constaté que había demasiadas personas, alguno que otro político, empresario y/o celebridad. Entre la multitud distinguí la cabellera larga y oscura de mi amiga Hinata, quién estaba acompañada por su primo Neji Hyuga.

La chica se veía hermosa. Usaba un vestido liso color perla que combinaba con sus ojos, además que tenía un _escote v _que sin lugar a dudas hacia destacar su busto.

Mi compañero y yo caminamos hacia ellos y los saludamos, por supuesto a Neji con mayor respeto y seriedad, después Kakashi se disculpó con nosotros y dijo que tenía que sacar algunos fotografías para su trabajo.

-Hinata no sabía que ibas a venir a este evento

-Bueno es que fue decisión de mi padre de último momento para que viniera en su lugar

-Oh ya, te ves muy hermosa

-Muchaas gracias Sakura, tu también te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias ¿Qué mesa les asignaron?

-La número 10 - me contestó Neji

-A mi jefa también, estaremos en la misma mesa ¿Qué les parece si vamos? -los invité porque ya me había incomodado estar cerca de personas que no conocía.

Los tres llegamos a nuestro lugar que estaba relativamente cerca del escenario donde se realizarían los discursos, así como de la pista que estaba al centro del salón.

-Buenas noches ¿está es la mes 10 verdad? -preguntó una voz que tanto Hinata y yo conocíamos; cuando iba a contestarle el chico rubio me llamo por mi nombre y me saludo eufórico.

-Sakura no sabía que ibas a venir a esta cena -me dijo el Uzumaki

-Hola Naruto, también me da gusto verte

-Whoa, ¿Hinata eres tú? Te ves hermosa -dijo Naruto al momento de ver a mi amiga

-¿Uzumaki? No nos molestes -intervino Neji cuando Naruto se acercó a Hinata

-Si a Hinata no le molesta, puedo acercarme a ella, a ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer-contestó Naruto molesto.

-Me importa si se trata de mi familia, y te quiero lejos de nosotros

-Neji... -dijo Hinata con la intención de calmar a su primo

-¿Familia? Tú no puedes decir por alguien -dijo el Uzumaki casi gritando.

Al ver la tensión entre ambos jale a Naruto del brazo y lo sente al extremo de la mesa, lo más lejos que podía de Hinata y Neji.

-Calmate Naruto, no hagas un escándalo por una discusión con Neji

-Perdón Sakura, pero ese cretino quien se cree, no sé porqué me odia y dice que no me meta con su familia

-Naruto, Hinata es prima de Neji. Ella es la heredera de las empresas Hyuga -le explicaba al rubio distraído mientras se lanzaba miradas de odio con el Hyuga

-¿Qué? No puedo creer que alguien tan dulce y amable como Hinata sea pariente de ese presumido -soltó ya un tanto calmado -deja me disculpo con Hinata - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla cuando lo jale para que se volviera a sentar

-No, no empeores más la situación con Neji, meterías en problemas a Hinata

El rubio suspiro y asintió. Después de dicha escena me pude tranquilizar y revise el salón con mi mirada, pues desde que llegué a la cena no había visto a Sasuke.

-Debe de estar en la entrada esperando al Hokage y al Fiscal -me dijo Naruto, pues al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi búsqueda

-¿De quién hablas? -fingí demencia

Naruto solo me sonrió divertido y me dio unas palmadas en los hombros

-Sé parecen un poco -me dijo antes que le pidiera al mesero que nos sirviera vino

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke? -me animé a preguntar

-Ya no lo recuerdo, solo sé que en mis recuerdos más antiguos está él -él chico sonrió con nostalgia y luego me miró -no se que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero créeme Sakura que lo que te haya dicho fue totalmente sincero contigo, mira ya viene.

Por un momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo cuando mis ojos chocaron con los del Uchiha, quién iba caminando con empresarios del consejo de la Asociación Empresarial del País del Fuego, así como del Hokage y el Fiscal.

Deje de respirar unos segundos y recordé nuestro beso. Automáticamente toque mis labios con mis dedos recordando la sensación que sentí cuando Sasuke me besó. Volví a buscarlo con la mirada, ahí estaban sus ojos negros viendo fijamente.

La presidenta de la Asociación Empresarial del País del Fuego agradeció a los invitados su asistencia y comenzó la cena en la que no pasó gran cosa, con excepción de las atenciones de Naruto con Hinata y las miradas de desprecio hacia el Uzumaki por parte de Neji.

Cómo fue avanzando la velada las autoridades fueron realizando sus discursos hasta que llegó el turno de Sasuke, empezó agradeciendo el reconocimiento, así como el apoyo de su hermano, su padrino y su socio y mejor amigo Naruto.

Después hizo una pausa y hablo sobre sus padres que fallecieron cuando tenía seis años, tal vez no lo conozca tanto, pero noté que le costó mucho trabajo hablar sobre sus padres en público, aunque inmediatamente retomó el ritmo de un líder y salió a flote su egocentrismo. Pero, antes de concluir, me miró fijamente y habló sobre lo que le pregunté en nuestra entrevista.

-Ya para finalizar reafirmo lo que me preguntaron hace algunos días "no hay edad para ser emprendedores".

Mi hermano fue el primer joven menor de 30 años con esta distinción y después de seis años la Asociación me la entrega a mí.

Tengo que decirles que no importa la edad para destacar en los negocios o en cualquier otro ámbito, la edad no es sinónimo de capacidad.

Aún tengo muchos obstáculos al igual que muchas personas que tienen que enfrentarse a los prejuicios, por eso, los invito a seguir haciendo lo que sabemos hacer, crecer y seguir apostando a la innovación, confiando en el potencial humanos que tenemos. Muchas gracias.

Inmediatamente el lugar se llenó de aplausos y gritos; después las autoridades entregaron el premio a Sasuke y realizaron la fotografía oficial, mientras yo seguía perdida intentando aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía por el Uchiha menor.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó a tocar la banda de jazz realmente me puse nerviosa, presentí que en cualquier momento Sasuke se iba a acercar a mi y no iba saber que hacer.

-Creo que ya me voy

-Pero Sakura apenas va comenzar la fiesta, el protocolo ya terminó no falta mucho para que los viejos se vayan deberá de ser un velorio.

-¿Te gustan estas fiestas?

-Realmente no, pero es una buena excusa para ver gente que me gusta -contestó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Hinata -no te vayas aún Sakura -insistió Naruto.

Algunas parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile y comenzaba a dudar si irme era la mejor opción, cuando una voz grave y masculina me habló por detrás de mí espalda

-Señorita Haruno ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? -me preguntó un hombre alto, de ojos y cabello oscuro, sus facciones eran como las de Sasuke, pero tenía unas ojeras marcas que sin equivocarme adivine que era Itachi Uchiha.

-Ah no soy muy buena bailando señor Uchiha

-No me digas señor, vamos solo quiero platicar contigo un momento -me dijo mientras de regalaba una sonrisa

-Ve Sakura, baila con él antes de que te vayas -me animó Naruto y la mirada de Hinata cuando la busque para saber si opinión.

-Está bien -dije mientras tomaba su mano que era muy diferente a la de Sasuke

Inmediatamente al llegar a la pista sentí las miradas sobre mi y el Uchiha, quién inmediatamente tomó mi cintura y mi mano derecha y comenzamos a bailar.

-Eres cercana a Sasuke ¿No es así? -me preguntó el chico que no se iba con rodeos e inmediatamente preguntaban lo que buscaba, tragué un poco de saliva y contesté.

-La verdad tiene poco tiempo que nos conocemos y... no sé si se podría decir que somos "cercanos"

-A mí me parece lo contrario, últimamente mi hermano se ha interesado en leer los periódicos, bueno específicamente el Konoha Times

-Eso no quiere decir nada

-Te equivocas Sakura, quiere decir muchas cosas por eso quiero pedirte un favor -me sorprendió que de la nada el mayor de los Uchiha me pidiera un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Sakura quiero pedirte, que por favor, te alejes de mi hermano - al escuchar esas palabras, inmediatamente mis músculos se tensaron y el Uchiha lo notó.

-Tranquila, no es por ti ni nada por el estilo

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pides eso? -dije con una voz entrecortada

-No podría proteger a dos personas -contestó sin verme a la cara

-¿De quién lo proteges?

-Vamos Sakura eres periodista, sabes bien que mientras esa persona esté cerca de nosotros jamás estaremos tranquilos -dijo un Itachi tan serio que no dudé en pensar que se refería a Danzō Shimura y recordé la historia de Konan y Yahiro

-Me imagino de quién hablas...-contesté, lo que generó que me regalara una media sonrisa como la de su hermano

-Sasuke es terco como una mula, jamás me hará caso lo que le digo, pero quiero suponer que tú no eres terca como él y comprenderás la situación

Iba contestarle a Itachi que no le prometía nada con el favor que me pedía, pero uma voz masculina gritó el nombre del Uchiha que hizo que nos detuvieramos.

Claramente se trataba de un Sasuke enojado, por la forma en la que apretaba sus puños y fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada, Itachi solo lo vió y volvió a verme con una sonrisa.

-Que te dije Sakura, por favor piensa en lo que dije -sé despidió con un beso en mi mano derecha lo que ocasionó murmullos y que me sonrojase.

Sin dudar fui por mi bolsa a la mesa 10 y busqué a Kakashi para rogarle que me llevara mi casa.

-Tranquila Sakura no te alteres, en un momento nos vamos -me dijo cuando lo interrumpí hablando con Naruto

-¿Paso algo Sakura? ¿Itachi te hizo algo? -preguntó el Uzumaki

-No para nada -mentí -pero ya me siento cansada -ambos me vieron con duda, pero al final Kakashi accedió y nos fuimos del lugar.

En el trayecto a mi casa no dejaba de pensar en los hermanos Uchiha, y cuando recordaba el favor que me pidió Itachi me daba escalofríos y un poco de miedo, mientras me imaginaba las atrocidades que era capaz de hacer Danzō.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos estacionados a fuera de mi casa. Agradecí a mi compañero y puse un pie fuera del auto, sin embargo antes de salir por completo Kakashi me detuvo.

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme si hice algo que no debía, pero el chico se puso como loco y me estuvo presionando con un sin fín de llamadas que nunca te diste cuenta por estar perdida en tus pensamientos

-¿De qué hablas Hatake? -pregunté algo asustada

-Ya te vas a enterar, buenas noches - se despidió mi compañero antes de arrancar su carro

Caminé hacia la entrada y saqué mis llaves para abrir la puerta, cuando escuché que un automóvil se estacionó en seco cerca de mi casa lo que me asustó. Busqué valor y me animé a ver detrás de mí espalda y buscar el vehículo… pero lo que vi fueron al dueño de un par de ojos negros acercándose a mi claramente alterado...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Mi humor era insoportable para todos a mi alrededor, después que Sakura Haruno me había rechazado. Nadie se atrevía a hablarme en mi oficina, hasta que Itachi me dejó un ejemplar de Konoha Times en mi escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto? Llévatelo de aquí -le ordené

-No, lo dejaré aquí igual encuentras algo que te interese -dijo antes de salir de mi oficina.

Seguí haciendo mi trabajo del día, pero de reojo veía el periódico, me dió curiosidad conocer porque era tan famoso el trabajo de Sakura como reportera, por lo que tomé el diario y busqué sus notas.

Su prosa era muy ligera y clara, además que llamaba la atención el tema por simple que fuera, pero lo que más me gustó fue su artículo de opinión sobre las Fake News. Al siguiente día le pedí el periódico a Suigetsu y mi humor fue mejorando, al tercer día notaron que si me llevaban el periódico mi humor mejoraba y así continuó.

Un día antes de que fuera la cena de gala de la Asociación Empresarial del País del Fuego fui a desayunar con el tonto de Naruto.

-Vaya, vaya si son mis empresarios favoritos Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

-Kakashi, así que ya regresaste a trabajar -contesté molestó

-A ti también te hubiera gustado que no regresara ¿verdad? -preguntó con su típico tono sarcástico

-Para el pesar de ambos, creo que eso no va ocurrir -dijo el peliplateado mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa

-¿De quién hablas Kakashi? A mí me da mucho gusto volver a verte -dijo el tonto de Naruto

-Hmp -deje escapar una burla

-Ya te enterarás Naruto, y qué ¿me darás una exclusiva previa a tu gran noche? -me preguntó Hatake

-Ya le di una entrevista a tu medio

-Como siempre tan amable -dijo mientras se levantaba de nuestra mesa -para su buena suerte me tengo que ir y para que veas que yo no soy rencoroso ni nada te daré una primicia que te importa...

No respondí nada, pero lo mire con curiosidad esperando su historia

-Mañana Tsunade no irá a la cena de gala, por lo que obligó a mi compañera a ir conmigo -claramente Hatake vio como cambió mi rostro cuando pensé en Sakura por lo que solamente sonrió y se largó del lugar

-No entendí Sasuke, ¿A quién se refiere? -preguntó Naruto confundido

-Eres un tonto, olvida eso -sin embargo yo fui omiso a mi orden

Aunque le dije al Uzumaki que olvidara las palabras de Kakashi, yo no pude, y todo el día pensé en que volvería a ver a la joven Haruno.

Los últimos días controlé mis impulsos demasiado para no hablarle, ir a buscarla a su trabajo o a la cafetería donde la encontré. No entendía por que era tan molesta y obstinada para no creer mis intenciones que tenía con ella y hasta le agarré un poco de coraje por prejuiciosa.

En la noche no pude dormir bien y al siguiente día tenía jaqueca. Tomé una decisión ignoraría a la reportera en la cena, buscaría fuerzas para que mis impulsos no me volvieran a llevar a ella como las semanas anteriores.

Sin embargo desde que llegué al salón de la cena de gala lo único que hacía era buscarla entre la multitud. Me estaba volviendo loco entre tanta gente que tenía que saludar y que la pelirosa no aparecía.

Estaba volviendo mi mal humor y me desquitaba con Suigetsu, cuando la ví. La chica estaba entrando al salón con el molesto de Hatake, se veía hermosa con ese vestido y agradecí su peinado que permitía observa sus hombros y espalda que sin duda estaba bañada en pecas.

Los observé, ambos periodistas fueron directo a saludar a los Hyuga, fue ahí cuando reconocí a su amiga de aquel sábado, e intuí que se trataba de la heredera de las empresas Hyuga.

Después que permanecieron parados en intercambiaron algunas parabras, Hatake se fue del grupo y tanto Haruno como ambos Hyuga se dirigieron a su mesa. Fueron a la maldita mesa 10, mientras yo seguía cumpliendo con mi sesión de relaciones públicas saludando a la mayor cantidad de empresarios, pero mi paciencia comenzó a agotarse cuando mi Sakura jaló a mi amigo Uzumaki y se sentó junto a él al extremo de la mesa de dónde estaban los Hyuga.

Ella no dejaba de tocar su brazo con su mano derecha, mientras el otro estaba claramente cabreado. Pero aunque estuviera molesto Sakura no tenía porque tocarlo, ni mucho menos mirarlo y dirigirle sonrisas que deberían ser para mí.

Mis celos fueron interrumpidos porque me comunicaron que ya habían llegado el Hokage y el Fiscal y que tenía que salir a recibirlos.

Me dirigí a la entrada y recibí a Minato Namikaze, Hokage y padre de mi amigo Uzumaki, así como mi tutor Danzō Shimura. Ambos hombres me felicitaron y aseguraron que mis padres estarían orgullosos.

Solo asentí con respeto y los integrantes de la asociación nos invitaron a pasar y empezar a la cena.

Entramos al salón y todos los invitaron nos observaron y nos aplaudieron. Busqué a Sakura y nuestras miradas se encontraron, se formó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. No aparte mi mirada de ella hasta que llegué a mi mesa, me había puesto un nuevo objetivo esa noche, deseché mi absurdo plan de ignorarla y en cambio haría todo lo posible para que Sakura me aceptara.

Mi lugar no me permitía ver a Sakura durante la cena, pero cuando subí al escenario a decir mi discurso no aparte mis ojos de ella.

Mi discurso fue inspirado una parte por ella y otra por mi familia. Sin duda recordé a mis padres, que aunque murieron cuando era muy joven, los buenos recuerdos permanecían, además conforme fui creciendo y conociendo los negocios Uchihas admiraba cada vez más el legado de mi padre.

No duda en despotricar en contra de los incrédulos que apostaron que fallaría con la carga que lleva el nombre Uchiha, pero los mediocres se quedaron esperando.

Miré a Sakura y recordé los prejuiciosa que fui conmigo, aunque yo tampoco me quedé atrás cuando nos conocimos, decidí improvisar un poco para dirigirme a ella…

-Aún tengo muchos obstáculos al igual que muchas personas que tienen que enfrentarse a los prejuicios, por eso, los invito a seguir haciendo lo que sabemos hacer, crecer y seguir apostando a la innovación, confiando en el potencial humanos que tenemos. Muchas gracias. -finalicé mi discurso

Inmediatamente que me entregaron el reconocimiento y tomaron la fotografía oficial comenzaron a llenarme de felicitaciones. Danzō y el Hokage me dijeron que se iban así que junto con los miembros de la asociación los acompañé a la salida.

En el camino observé que Sakura seguía en su mesa, así que no me quería demorar para acercarme a ella lo antes posible.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, cómo si fueras mi hijo -se despidió Danzō de mi -hubieramos disfrutado más la velada si esa mujer no hubiera asistido, suficiente tengo con soportar a la Senju en estos eventos para que ahora mande su lacaya -escupió Shimura antes de subirse a su camioneta.

-Buenas noches Danzō -dije mientras controlaba mis impulsos para no golpearlo en la cara por referirse a Sakura de esa manera.

El tipo era un imbécil lo sabía desde que era niño, pero Itachi me advirtió que era mejor no meterse en problemas con él y así lo hicimos, pero parecía que hacía eso comentarios a propósito en contra de Sakura para ver mis reacciones.

Me dirigió una sonrisa cínica y entro a su automóvil, su chófer arrancó y cuando lo perdí de vista, entre de inmediato al salón en busca de mi pelirosa.

Cuándo entré no ví a Sakura en la mesa número 10, sin embargo la mayoría de los invitados veían la pista de baile. Me acerqué para ver si Sakura estaba entre la multitud, pero me encontré con la cosa más molesta de los últimos días.

Sakura estaba bailando con Itachi. Y no solo eso "hablaban", si así se le podía decir a los susurros que Itachi le hacía a la pelirosa en su oído. Verlo tan cerca de su cuello no lo soportaba, apreté mis puños intentando controlar mi ira, pero fue en balde, el nombre de mi hermano salió de mi boca como un grito que funcionó para que se alejara de ella.

Él me observó y me sonrió con su burla de siempre, para después besar la mano de Sakura. Mi furia a aumentaba a cada instante. Itachi se acercó a mí y lo lleve a una de las terrazas del salón.

-¿Qué pasó hermanito, no viste que estaba bailando?

-Alejate de ella -le ordené

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? Ella no es nada tuyo ¿O si?

-Callate imbécil

-acerté -dijo mientras me sonreía -ambos tenemos que alejarnos de ella -soltó de golpe mientras desaparecía su sonrisa

-¿Qué dices?

-Como me escuchaste, la chica me rechazó, supongo que a ti también, entonces creo que debemos a lejanos de ella ¿De acuerdo? -dijo mientras me extendía su mano

-Eres un idiota -contesté mientras me disponía en dejarlo solo en la terraza

-Tú eres el idiota, si de verdad te interesa la reportera no deberías de involucrala en su vida, ni permitir que esté cercar de esa mierda

Entendí a lo que se refería Itachi, pero él no comprendía, ya había tratado de alejarme y no pude, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que algo malo le sucediera a Sakura.

Dejé solo a mi hermano y volví a buscar a Sakura con la mirada, no la encontré tuve que acercarme a su estúpida mesa 10 para preguntar por ella. Cuando llegue Uzumaki estaba a punto de pelear con Neji Hyuga.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto? No hagas un escena aquí -dije mientras empujaba a mi amigo lejos del Hyuga.

-Dejame Sasuke ya lo soporte durante la cena como me pidió Sakura, pero ahora le voy enseñar no meterse conmigo

-No seas estúpido ¿Haces esto por la chica Hyuga? Porque si es así, tú actitud no te ayuda para nada.

El Uzumaki se soltó de mi agarre, pero no se lanzó contra Neji, al parecer tenía razón y toda su furia era por la chica.

-Que par de tontos somos -dije sarcásticamente

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno tu estás más tonto que yo, ¿Dónde está Sakura? -pregunté directamente

-Tú tienes algo con ella ¿No? -preguntó burlón

-Qué te importa, ¿¡dime dónde está!? -grité llamando un poco la atención de los invitados que quedaban.

-tranquilo, se acaba de ir con Kakashi, le rogó para que la llevara a su casa, yo creo que tú hermano le dijo algo porque estaba algo pálida

No terminé de escuchar a Naruto y me dirigí a la salida e inmediatamente marqué el número de Hatake. El idiota no me contestaba, le marqué cinco veces y desviaba las llamadas. Me escribió por teléfono me dijo que estaba manejando y que no lo molestara.

Sin pensarlo mucho pedí al valet parking que me dieran mi coche, no sabía hacía donde iría, pero tenía que alcanzar a Hatake para poder hablar con Sakura.

Seguí insistiendo con mis llamadas hasta que el reportero me preguntó qué quería. Le pedí su ubicación y aunque en un principio no accedió, después de un rato me contestó.

No estaba muy lejos, puse la dirección en el navegador del auto y aceleré lo más que pude, llegaron más rápido de que pensé porque su ubicación se detuvo un barrio cerca del centro de la ciudad, supuse que ahí vivía Sakura por lo que guardé la dirección y acelere más.

Cuando llegue a penas Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Frene de golpe y baje de inmediato del carro.

Mientras me acercaba ví como sus hombros y espalda se tensaron, así como abrió más sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los míos.

-Sas..su..ke, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -balbuceo

-Vine hablar

-No tenemos nada de que hablar -contestó más segura

-Claro que sí -contesté mientras me metía a su casa

-Oye pero que te pasa, no puedes meterte así -regañó

-¿Qué te dijo Itachi? -pregunté directamente

-Nada, solo me pidió un favor -contestó mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Un favor? -pregunté no entendía que relación tenía el rechazó que me dijo Itachi con el favor de Sakura

-Si Sasuke, la gente pide favores, tal vez tú no y por eso te metes a las casas ajenas sin permiso -me reclamó la pelirosa.

No tenía sentido lo que me decía Sakura con lo que hablé con mi hermano, pero teníal que saber la verdad, me acerqué a la pelirrosa para ver si me estaba mintiendo, pero resultó peor. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se encendieron con un hermoso sonrojo que entre las poca luz del pasillo de su casa resultaba más sus ojos verdes.

Ví sus labios entre abiertos, con su típico color rosa pálido que me volvían loco. Luego mire sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos jade que me miraban nerviosos a cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Sa..suke, tienes que irte -dijo casi como un susurro

-¿Por qué Sakura? -pregunté

-Sasuke, por favor vete -dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de mis ojos

-No te entiendo para nada, se que sientes algo por mi, pero no lo aceptas

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó sorprendida

-Nadie, me dí cuenta solo -dije mientras sonreía de lado y me acercaba más a ella -deberias ver tu cara cada que me vez

-Si que eres muy seguro de ti mismo -dijo mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha

Estaba loco por esa chica, lo acepte, tomé una de sus mejillas y la besé. Comencé lento y suave y aunque en un principio se sorprendió y con sus manos intentó alejarme, después sus manos se colgaron en mi cuello y la chica corto el poco espacio que todavía había entre nuestros cuerpos.

El besó fue profundizandose cada vez más por ambos. El calor de nuestros cuerpos me exigió deshacerme de mi saco y corbata, mientras mi boca buscaba desesperadamente su cuello. Lo bese y lo mordí, logrando sacar algunosr gemidos de su boca.

Cuándo el azabache comenzó a acariciar mi pierna encontró el escote de mi pierna derecha, por lo que inmediatamente su mano comenzó a jugar desde mi muslo hasta mi entrepierna.

Sasuke me levanto y pegó mi espalda contra la pared mientras que yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Lo ayudé a quitarse su camisa para después esconder mi cabeza en su cuello y besar sus hombros.

Sus manos llegaron al cierre de mi vestido y lo tiró. Inmediatamente el vestido cayó a mi cintura y mis pechos quedaron libres a su gusto, el Uchiha jugó un rato con uno, pero después llevó su boca hacia ellos que me hizo sacar un gemido.

-Sas..suke -fue lo único que alcanzaba decir mientras seguía jugando con mis pechos

El Uchiha me separo de la pared, pero me seguía cargando y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le dije por donde estaba mi habitación.

En cuanto llegamos me dejó en mi cama y me dio un tierno beso en los labios para volver a separase de mi, me quite por completo mi vestido y mis zapatos mientras él se quitaba los pantalones.

Cuando vió mi erección la chica nuevamente abrió sus ojos grandes y aumentó más su sonrojo -tranquila no haré nada que tú no quieras -dije mientras retiraba sus mechones de cabello de su rostro.

La chica tomó mi cara y besó. Tomé eso como permiso y comencé con lo mío. Cómo le dije comencé lento intentando no lastimarla, pero conforme seguía sus gemidos aumentaban y me excitaba más haciendo soltar algunos gemidos en forma de gruñidos.

Cuando mis embestidas fueron más rápidas, ambos llegamos al clímax. Sentí como la chica temblaba en señal que había tenido un orgasmo y yo tampoco me quedé atrás

Me quedé adentro de ella algunos momentos mientras veía su rostro que me encantaba y sus grandes ojos verdes observando expectante.

-¿Por qué siempre me ves así? me pones nerviosa -susurro

-¿Así como?

-Si sabes -contestó mientras rodaba sus ojos

-Hmp

-Olvidaba que eras de pocas palabras -dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, espacio que aproveché para acomodarme en su lado izquierdo y tomar su rostro

-Sakura, solo sé que cuando te miró a los ojos encuentro toda la paz que siempre he buscado -dije, mientras logré sacar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Estás muy loco Sasuke -aseveró Sakura mientras se acomodaba su cabeza en mi brazo derecho

-Por ti, Sakura -declaré mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero sus comentarios :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero ya para esa hora todo mi sistema nervioso estaba despierto y podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Escuchaba los ruidos de los carros y las personas que caminaban por la calle, algunos ladridos y cantos de pájaros. Dejé en libertad un gran suspiro, pues después de muchos días me sentía relajada y en paz.

Comencé a hacer una lista en mi mente de las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy. Era sábado y me tocaba descansar, así que solo tenía que salir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y regresar a estar sola en mi casa.

Pero con la rapidez de un rayo, no, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior. Pasé la noche con Sasuke Uchiha.

Por inercia abrí los ojos y gire lentamente a mi izquierda para encontrarme al empresario del año durmiendo en mi cama, que a decir verdad con sus ojos cerrados tenía un semblante más relajado y angelical de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. Algunos mechones tapaban su rostro, iba intentar retirarlos, pero me arrepentí a centímetros de su rostro y retire mi mano.

Volví a suspirar y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar todo lo que pasó desde la cena hasta que el Uchiha menor terminara en mi cama.

-¿Acaso pasarás todo el día suspirando por mí? -preguntó el Uchiha con una voz más ronca de lo normal, además que cuando lo miré aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-No hagas eso -dije mientras me sentaba en la cama tratando de calmarme del susto que me dio el Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? -preguntó el chico mientras también se incorporaba para sentarse a mi lado.

-No es eso -contesté -Sasuke yo nunca había hecho esto con una fuente que apenas y conozco, es más corrijo, tiene años que no salgo con nadie -dije algo avergonzada mientras le daba la espalda.

-Olvidate eso de las fuentes, solo me entrevistaste una vez - dijo mientras colocaba su barbilla en uno de mis hombros ocasionado un escalofrío en mi espalda -tampoco me importa tus relaciones pasada, te lo repito, confía en mí ya te confesé que me gustas y quiero salir contigo.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Eres muy inteligente, me retas, además que eres hermosa - dijo el Uchiha mientras giraba mis hombros para verlo a los ojos -no me preguntes más porque me llevaría todo el día, pero confía en mí.

Sus ojos negros me veían con una ternura que jamás imaginé ver en su rostro, lo que ocasionó que mis piernas temblaran aunque estaba sentada. Acaricié su mejilla y lo abrace, pues pese que apenas lo conocía algo me decía que era sincero conmigo.

-Sé que te preocupan los chismes, y todo lo que pueda desatar nuestra relación con tu trabajo, pero podemos ser discretos tanto como tú quieras -me susurró al oído mientras permanecimos abrazados

-Confió en ti Sasuke - dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, para después besarlo.

Y si. Así, sin planearlo comencé a salir con Sasuke Uchiha, que como lo acordamos, trataríamos iniciar nuestra relación lo más discreto posible. No solo era por los chismes como él me había dicho, sino que también una parte de mi no quería relacionarme con su tan famoso padrino, aunque todavía no me atrevía a decirle a Sasuke sobre mi aberración hacia Shimura.

Tampoco les había comentado a mis amigas. Les tenía plena confianza, pero la verdad también tenía un poco de miedo e inseguridad sobre hasta cuánto duraría mi relación, porque me daba un poco de miedo que fuera una fantasía, una historia loca que me inventé en la cabeza, pero conforme pasaban los días me iba enamorado cada vez más de él y los miedos se disipaban.

La persona que sabía de nuestra relación, oficialmente, era su guardaespaldas Jūgo, que en ocasiones por petición de Sasuke iba por mí a mi casa o a mi trabajo para poder cenar o comer juntos.

Sasuke y yo salíamos a caminar al Parque de Konoha y a la zona norte, que era donde el azabache había crecido con sus padres y hermanos. Era un lugar muy familiar y nunca nos encontrábamos a conocidos, además que frecuentabamos el bar de la pareja de ancianos que eran amigos de él.

Pensaba en mi reciente relación y de esos recuerdos de las últimas semanas con él mientras tomaba un descanso en la oficina, por lo que no me si cuenta que Ino me hablaba hasta que movió mi hombro derecho.

-Perdón Ino estaba distraída -dije algo avergonzada

-Ni que lo digas, últimamente trabajas mucho adelantado tus historias, pero también te veo diferente, como más feliz

-¿Tú crees?

-¿No me estarás ocultando algo Sakura Haruno? -preguntó Ino

-Sabes que te diría cualquier cosa, sino...

-Sino fuera un tema delicado, ya me lo has dicho varias veces por algunas de tus historias -dijo mi amiga mientras rodaba los ojos.

La verdad me moría por contarles a ella y a Hinata lo que me pasaba con Sasuke, cada día me enamoraba más de él y creo que ya era hora de compartir mi felicidad con mis amigas que siempre han estado para apoyarme.

-La verdad si quiero hablar contigo y Hinata, te parece si hacemos algo en mi casa mañana en la noche

-¿Algo así como noches de chicas? -preguntó entusiasmada

-Si, algo así - dije sonriente

-Está bien, yo le aviso a Hinata y espero que eso que ocultas valga la pena para no hablarnos de ello

-Tranquila, creo que te gustará

-Eso espero - dijo mi amiga para abrazarme y luego irse de las oficinas de Konoha Times.

Era jueves, me había quedado casi hasta el anochecer en la oficina para adelantar a mis historias y tener más tiempo libre al mismo tiempo que Sasuke ya que ambos estábamos muy ocupados.

Jūgo esperaba por mi un par de cuadradas de la oficina como se lo pedí. Sasuke me había dicho que Jūgo pasaría por mí para llevarme a su casa donde cenariamos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque en todo este tiempo nunca había ido a su casa, traté de distraerme en otros temas, así que abrí la agenda de mi celular para ver qué eventos tenía programados para los próximos días.

Recorrí las semanas y vi una fecha marcada con rojo, era la fecha en la que se retomaría el juicio en contra de Yahiko, el prometido de Konan, la mujer que conocí en la fiscalía ya casi más de un mes.

Al recordarla me deprimí un poco, pues la investigación para comprobar la inocencia de Yahiko no había avanzado mucho, pues el hombre se negó a narrale a Shikamaru lo qué pasó esa noche, pues dijo podría poner a Konan en peligro.

Nara me había dicho que así no podría hacer mucho, pues no tenía nada de elementos a su favor, con excepción del testimonio de Konan que además era muy flojo.

Yo tampoco había podido hacer mucho, publiqué mi nota con el testimonio de la chica y de algunos policías del buen elemento que era Yahiko, pero cuando intenté sacar una reacción con el Fiscal no había tenido respuesta. Shimura, ni ninguno de sus subordinados habían contestado mis gestiones para una entrevista y por más que había tratado encontrar alguna relación entre el oficial y el fiscal en la hemeroteca, no hallaba algo útil.

Por estar perdida en mi pensamientos, no me dí cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa de Sasuke, hasta que Jūgo abrió la puerta trasera mientras me invitaba a salir.

-Señorita Haruno, ya llegamos

-Perdón Jūgo, estaba distraída

-No se preocupe, el joven Uchiha la está esperando adentro, yo estaré por aquí por si me necesitan

-Gracias -agradecí mientras caminaba al interior de casa

Era un lugar enorme para solo una persona. Los pisos eran de porcelana, después del pasillo del vestíbulo estaba la gran sala que conectaba con un pequeño bar, seguí caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, de la lado izquierdo había una habitación con un gran escritorio por lo que intuí era estudio, a un costado de la escalera había un pasillo que seguí pues de ahí provenía el olor a comida.

Llegué a la cocina y pude ver a Sasuke terminando de preparar dos platos de lasaña, se sobresaltó un poco cuando le dije que se veía sexy en la cocina y con delantal.

En el momento que la vi no dude en ir a abrazarla y besarla, mis días se hacían eternos si permanecía tanto tiempo lejos de Sakura.

Después tomé los platos que había preparado y le pedí que cenaramos en la pequeña barra del bar que estaba en la sala, a ella le gustó la idea y abrí una botella de vino para acompañar la velada.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunté, pues aunque la estábamos pasando bien, en ratos Sakura se distraía con facilidad

-Pienso en el caso de Konan y Yahiko, pronto se retomará el juicio y la verdad no los he podido ayudar en mucho

-Tranquila, a lo mejor su abogado ya encontró una estrategia y no te han dicho

-Eso espero, igual mañana pasaré a ver alguno de los dos, por lo menos para que sepan que tienen mi apoyo

Solo asentí con mi cabeza, la verdad ese caso no me gustaba para nada porque involucraba indirectamente a Danzō, y lo que más quería era que Sakura permaneciera lejos de él, aunque todavía no tenía la seguridad para hablarle a ella sobre mi nefasto padrino.

Seguimos conversando sobre nosotros y me dijo que le iba hablar a sus amigas sobre nuestra relación, estuve de acuerdo con su decisión, pues sentía que Sakura se sentía más segura sobre nosotros.

Le pedí que se quedara a dormir. La besé y besé intentando persuadirla y que cambiara su decisión, pero Haruno era terca y obsesiva con su trabajo. Dijo que quería quedarse, pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y si se quedaba no iba a querer separarse de mi por la mañana...

-Por mi mejor -dije mientras mordía su oreja derecha haciéndola soltar un gemido

-Sas..suke, por favor -dijo mientras se estremecía en mi abrazo

-Está bien, si seguimos no voy a poder parar -contesté mientras le robaba un último beso -Le digo a Jūgo que te lleve

-Pienso irme en taxi, no te preocupes

-No, quiero estar tranquilo que llegas segura a tu casa, si te vas en taxi no dejaré que te vayas -contesté firme

-Está bien -dijo la pelirosa mientras soltaba un suspiro

Antes de subir a mi auto me regaló una última sonrisa, sin embargo casi de inmediato me sentí intranquilo, asustado, nervioso.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y si alguien me hubiera advertido de lo que pasaría, nunca hubiera dejado que Sakura se fuera de mi casa esa noche...

* * *

**Notas**

Muchas gracias todos por leer, y en especial a Arella96 y Nicole-sakura por sus comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Siempre que veía a Sasuke me sentía plenamente feliz, como si todos mis problemas y preocupaciones se disiparan. Si en un primer momento dude que nuestra relación tuviera algún futuro, poco a poco me imaginaba una vida con él.

Estaba acariciando mis labios recordando los besos de Sasuke, su mirada tan tierna que solo me da cuando estamos completamente solos, pero un movimiento brusco me despertó de mi sueño. Jūgo había dado un volantazo a la izquierda del carril, lo que ocasionó que me golpeara la cabeza con la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunté

-Señorita póngase el cinturón y sostengase fuerte -ordenó con cierto tono de preocupación.

Jūgo aceleró más y me puse nerviosa, íbamos sobre la carretera principal que llegaba al centro de la ciudad, pues Sasuke vivía en una zona residencial alejada de la ciudad.

Miré hacía el carril derecho de nosotros y ví como una camioneta negra aceleraba hasta estar a la altura y a la misma velocidad para después intentar cerrarnos el paso.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-Creo que es una emboscada, no se preocupe la mantendré a salvo -dijo el guardaespaldas de Sasuke con determinación.

Miré a la parte de atrás y ví como otra camioneta se acercaba con velocidad hacia nosotros hasta el punto de empujarnos, el carro derrapó un poco, pero Jūgo logró controlar el vehículo.

Cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa y mi corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido. Me sentía inútil, débil y asustada.

Entre la poca razón que me quedaba busqué fuerzas y tome mi teléfono mientras intentaba tomar una fotografía de los vehículos que nos perseguían.

-No se arriesgué -me gritó Jūgoo

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo trata de perder a estos sujetos

Jūgo aceleró mucho más y logramos sacarle ventaja a la camioneta detrás de nosotros, pero la del lado derecho nos seguía a la par y nuevamente se estaba emparejando para aventarnos el vehículo.

Aunque era una persecución, nuestros agresores no eran muy inteligentes, pues sus movimientos seguían un patrón. Por eso como si lo hubiéramos previsto, en el momento que intentó cerramos el paso nuevamente, Jūgo frenó y el vehículo pasó en frente de nosotros, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el control y saliera volcado de la carretera.

Inmediatamente Jūgo cambio de carril y aceleró, mientras que en el retrovisor vimos como la otra camioneta se detenía para ver los daños del vehículo.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó el hombre

-Si, pero ¿Qué buscaban esos tipos? ¿Crees que fue un atentado?

-Nos veían siguiendo casi desde que nos incorporamos a la carretera, pensé que era coincidencia que no intentarán rebasarnos en ningún momento, pero después del primer golpe no tuve dudas que era una emboscada.

Me quedé sin palabras, y sentí un escalofrío horrible en mi cuerpo después que Jūgo siguió hablando.

-No la puedo llevar a su casa, no sé si el ataqué era contra usted o contra Sasuke, podrían estar esperando en cualquier sitio conocido; por favor llame al joven Sasuke para que salga de su casa lo antes posible y que nos indique un lugar seguro para ir.

Casi temblando tomé mi teléfono y marqué al celular de Sasuke, no tardó ni dos tonos en contestar

-Llegaste rápido, le pediré a Jūgo -dije al contestar la llamada de Sakura aunque no me dejó terminar

-Sasuke sal de tu casa ahora con mucho cuidado -me dijo entre sollozos

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté imaginado lo peor

-Tuvimos un accidente o algo parecido, no sé cómo explicarlo

-De qué hablas Sakura, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? -pregunté casi gritando por la preocupación que me invadió

-Estoy bien, pero... no puedo explicarte por teléfono, por favor sal de tu casa y dinos un lugar seguro para ir

-Dile a Jūgo que vaya a casa de mi hermano -ordené - pásame tu ubicación para saber en dónde estás

Inmediatamente que corte comunicación con Sakura tomé mi vieja moto porque era más rápido para llegar a la casa de Itachi, salí de mi casa activando el sistema de seguridad y verifique que nadie me seguía.

En un punto de la carretera vi vidrios y huellas de autos que habían frenado y derrapado.

Imaginé lo peor, ¿Están heridos? ¿Chocaron? pensé mientras aceleré más en mi motocicleta.

En cuanto llegué a la calle que daba al edificio en el que vivía mi hermano vi a Jūgo fuera de mi vehículo en estado de alerta. Observé que mi auto negro tenía raspones y un ligero golpe en la parte trasera, pero no vi vidrios rotos y me relaje un poco.

De inmediato cuando me estacione aventé el casco y corrí al auto viendo a Sakura que salía de él con sus ojos hinchados señal de que estuvo llorando. La abrace con fuerza y trate de tranquilizarla, entre sollozos agradecía que llegué a salvó, eso me confundió ella estaba preocupada por mi, y no por ella.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunté a Jūgo una vez que me separé de Sakura

-Es mejor que entremos al edificio de su hermano para explicarle, aquí en la calle no es seguro, yo llevaré la motocicleta ustedes entren al auto.

No me gustaba que me dieran órdenes, pero seguí las instrucciones de Jūgo. Como tenía tarjeta de residente, a petición de Itachi, entramos al estacionamiento del edificio sin problemas.

Marqué al teléfono de Itachi varias veces, pero no me contestó. No me quedó de otra que subir directamente a su departamento y tocar su puerta con desesperación.

El Uchiha mayor abrió la puerta del departamento claramente medio dormido y un tanto molestó al ver a Sasuke, pues tenía los ojos con desgano, pero cuando me vió a mi y a Jūgo su semblante cambió y se puso en un estado de alerta.

-Entren -ordenó -Expliquenme, ¿qué pasó? ¿Están heridos? -preguntaba rápidamente, sin embargo en uno de los momentos tomó a Sasuke del cuello y comenzó a gritarle

-Eres un niño estúpido, te dije que te alejarás de ella, solo haces lo que se te antoja sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora ella está en la boca del lobo

-Itachi por favor, sueltalo -le supliqué mientras me interponía entre los hermanos -fui yo la que no cumplió con el favor que me pediste -rogué casi llorando.

El Uchiha mayor me miró de reojo y dejó escapar un suspiro, su semblante fue relajandose y soltó a su hermano menor del cuello.

-Son tan tercos ambos -dijo mientras dejaba salir una risa seca -hasta en eso nos parecemos hermanito

-Itachi dos camionetas negras intentaron volcar el auto cuando llevaba a la señorita Haruno a su casa -explicó inmediatamente Jūgo

Iba a continuar con el relato, pero Itachi me interrumpió.

-Espera, aquí no es seguro hablar -dijo mientras inspeccionaba su propio departamento y se asomaba brevemente a la ventana para ver el exterior

-Sakura, Sasuke vengan conmigo -dijo mientras nos señalaba -Jūgo quédate aquí unos 20 minutos, después con el auto de Sasuke haz el trayecto a la casa de Sakura y después regresa a la casa de Sasuke, no bajes la guardia mantenme informado.

Jūgo asintió con la cabeza las indicaciones de Itachi, mientras que Sasuke y yo vimos como su hermano tomaba sus llaves y nos abría la puerta para irnos.

-Te llamaré para verificar que todo esté en orden -le aseguró a Jūgo.

Con los hermanos Uchiha bajé hasta el estacionamiento, el semblante de ambos era serio, sin embargo en algunos momentos Sasuke me miraba y me regalaba algunas sonrisas para tranquilizarme.

-Entren a la parte de atrás -ordenó el mayor

-Está es la camioneta de una lavandería -respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y? No te pregunté que era, te dije que te subieras -ordenó su hermano.

Sasuke molestó gruñó mientras tomaba mi mano para subir a la camioneta. Esperaba ropa y percheros, pero solo nos encontramos un par de asientos a los costados.

Itachi se colocó una gorra con el logo de la lavandería y arrancó la camioneta. Salimos por el área de empleados y lo poco que podía ver del camino es que Itachi estaba saliendo de la ciudad. Tomó una carretera que nos llevaba al pueblo más cercano a la capital, por lo que no tardamos mucho para llegar a través de la autopista.

Atrás dejamos los grandes edificios y zonas residenciales para encontrarnos con casas y negocios modestos.

Sasuke tomó mi mano derecha, lo ví y me sonrió mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. Acaricié su mejilla y dejé soltar un suspiro. La actitud de su hermano me había dado mucha desconfianza, pero con estar con Sasuke me tranquilizaba.

-Llegamos -dijo Itachi mientras esperábamos que un portón blanco terminará de abrirse para que la camioneta ingresará.

Una vez que bajamos de la camioneta, ví publicidad con el logo de la lavandería; Sasuke tomó mi mano, mientras dirigía su mirada a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle una voz lo hizo callar.

-¿Itachi? -dijo una voz femenina en la penumbra del lugar.

-Disculpame, no te avise que venía -dijo mientras se acercaba a la voz -Sasuke tuvo una emergencia y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue venir aquí -contestó el Uchiha mayor.

La luz iluminó el lugar, y al fondo de la bodega había una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos negros que nos regalaban una sonrisa.

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a Azumi mi esposa -dijo Itachi mientras tomaba me mano para acercarme a su esposa

\- Perdón Sasuke, te quería decir -dijo cuando dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo -Sabes que desde siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero está fue la única forma que encontré para que pudiéramos estar juntos y a salvo.

-Haz crecido tanto Sasuke -dijo Izumi mientras se acercaba a mi novio.

-Me alegra que estés bien Izumi -dijo Sasuke una vez que asimiló las palabras de su hermano.

-Es mejor que descansemos y temprano podemos hablar -dijo Itachi mientras estiraba sus brazos y dejaba soltar un bostezo.

Izumi y Sasuke asintieron, pero yo no podía quedarme sin respuestas. Estaba totalmente confundida por la situación, no entendía nada y no me iba a quedar sin una aclaración.

-Yo no podré dormir sin que tenga respuestas, ¿De quién se están ocultando? -dije directamente a los tres, no sabía si le debían algo a un matón o esto estaba relacionado con Danzō, que dudaba porque era padrino de Sasuke, él no podría atacar a una de las familias más cercanas a él.

-Sakura -dijo Sasuke, aunque fue interrumpido por su hermano

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en la fiesta? -me preguntó Itachi

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Por qué les haría daño?

-A ese hombre solo le importa tener el control -dijo Izumi con algo de odio -sin importarle si sea su familia

\- ¿Y tú por qué no dices nada? -cuestione a Sasuke

-No sabía que Itachi te había hablado de Danzō -dijo el Uchiha

-Él no me dijo nada, sé cómo es ese hombre, sé lo que se dice de él, lo que ha hecho, sé que me odia como yo a él, pero no entiendo porque después que saben lo que hace no han hecho nada -dije exasperada

-No están fácil -dijo Itachi -una vez intenté desenmascararlo con un equipo de abogados y buenos policías, pero me amenazó con tratar de hacerle daño a Izumi

Iba a replicar a la vaga contestación de Itachi, pero Sasuke se acercó a mí y me miró a lo ojos

-No sabes lo que es crecer bajo el mando de Danzō, le he soportado muchas cosas, pero jamás permitiré que te haga daño

-Estoy consciente del peligro que representa, muchas cosas son peligrosas para mí en mi profesión, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, haré lo que pueda hasta que alguien logré detenerlo

-No, tienes que quedarte lejos de Danzō -me interrumpió Sasuke mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y en su frente se le marcaba su vena

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? Ni si quiera tenemos pruebas que él intentó causar el accidente o si era dirigido hacia a mi o hacia a ti -me enfrenté al Uchiha.

-Nos iremos a la capital y de ahí al extranjero -decidió por ambos mientras me tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza

-¿Qué? No me voy a ir -contesté mientras me zafaba de su agarre -seguiré con mi trabajo y si en algún momento me cruzo con él o encuentro pruebas en su contra no me voy a quedar callada - dije mientras me alejaba de él ignorando sus gritos

-¡Por qué eres tan terca! -fue lo último que escuché de Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras del lugar…

* * *

Notas

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios adridelahoja, Nicole-sakura y Arella96, así como a todos que le han dado seguir y favorito en esta plataforma.

También me disculpo si no he actualizado cada semana, pero me gusta adelantar un capítulo cada que publico uno nuevo y así no atrasarme, pero tuve mucho trabajo la semana pasada.

Espero sus comentarios, observaciones y más...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Si algo había aprendido Danzō Shimura después de tantos años es que las personas se aferraban a la _esperanza_. Pensaba que era una idea cursi y falsa de la realidad, pero gracias a esa necedad tenía armas para manipularlos a su antojo.

Siempre que alguien nuevo intentaba ser un "_héroe_" y enfrentarlo con solo un par de amenazas lograba someterlo para que su _ciudad_ continuara comforme a sus planes.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la juventud encantada con su ideal de "_justicia_" lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero poco a poco encontraba la manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Sakura Haruno siempre había sido una grano molesto en _su_ ciudad, de la cual no había podido deshacer porque tiene a personas influyentes que la respaldaran. No solo era la vieja Senju, el mismo viejo amigo Sarutobi, con quién compartó en su estúpida juventud algunas ideas para conseguir _paz_, se mostraba feliz y respaldaba cada una de las investigaciones de la Haruno.

En un inicio decidió dejarla divertirse, una probada de que si hay la libertad de expresión con la que soñaba, pero desde que se involucró en el caso de Yahiko supo que la _correa_ de la perra se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Yahiko era su empleado, de los mejores que habían estado a su cargo. Callado, disciplinado y brutal contra sus enemigos. Por sus habilidades lo dejó a cargo de su seguridad, pero fue testigo de muchos trabajos que ordenó a sus _sombras_ de Konoha.

Pero para Danzō con el paso del tiempo el mejor soldado que tenía se hizo blando, pasar tanto tiempo con su mujer lo echó a perder. Así decidió hacerle una _prueba_ si lo pasaba, permanecería en su equipo, de lo contrario se desaría de él.

El mejor caso para la ocasión fue la del exconsejeral de Konoha. Al principio el viejo fue su aliado y cómplice en muchas cosas y eso le hizo creer que tenía algún tipo de control sobre él.

\- Tonterías de viejos seniles -pensaba Shimura mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio

Por eso cuando notó que dejó caer en sus chantajes e intentó traicionarlo no dudó en deshacerme de él y esa iba hacer la tarea de Yahiko.

Su empleado lo acompañó a darle el último adiós al chantajista antes de que entrara a su casa. El plan era que su empleado se encargara de todo

\- Ya eres un viejo Danzō, no falta mucho para que tus telarañas se den a conocer y este Hokage no te va tolerar como el anterior -recordó Shimura su última conversación con el exconsejeral

La discusión y un deseo de sangre invadió sus sentidos, y al final con la espada oculta en su bastón terminó con la vida del hombre al cortar su yugular.

Cuando el hombre terminó de luchar por sobrevivir, hizo prometer a Yahiko que _asumiría_ las consecuencias primero porque era su trabajo y su deber protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y la otra razón para que su querida estuviera bajo su protección y no en su contra.

Y así fue. El maldito aceptó en su primera audiencia que era culpable. Danzō no podría estar más que satisfecho que sus dos problemas terminaran tan bien. Pero la zorra reportera tuvo que meter su nariz en el caso y ahora no solo la tenía a ella, si no al molesto reportero y pseudo abogado Nara tras de él.

Con la cercanía de la segunda audiencia del caso, decidió que era momento de actuar. Por lo que ordenó que le dieran un recordatorio a Yahiko en la carcel y por otro que Haruno supiera contra quién se estaba metiendo.

Estaba esperando los resultados de los dos movimientos cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jefe volvimos -anunció el subordinado al entrar al salón

\- Ya era hora, tantos elementos para darle una advertencia a una simple chica ¿Por qué el retraso?, explícate.

\- señor seguimos a la chica como nos lo ordenó, pero no estaba _sola_

\- ya sé, me dijeron que es la querida de un empresario

\- señor, la persona con la que sale la reportera es su _ahijado_ Uchiha Sasuke

\- Hmp, no te pago para que me digas chistes imbécil -gritó mientras golpeaba su cara con su bastón

-No digo mentiras señor, tratamos de emboscarla en la carretera conforme al plan, pero el guardaespaldas de Uchiha manejaba el vehículo, logrando escaparan

\- También, perdimos un elemento. En la persecución una de las camionetas volcó ocasionado que el chófer perdiera la vida al momento, su acompañante está herido, pero estable

Danzō aventó todo lo que estaba en su escritorio de coraje. No entendía porque Sasuke lo desafiaba metiéndose con esa mujer cuando claramente sabía su odio hacia ella.

\- Quiero que me investigues todo sobre esa relación, si solo fue una noche de sexo o desde hace cuánto se ven - apretó su bastón entre sus manos y calmo su coraje antes de volver hablar

\- Por ahora no actúen contra Haruno, por su _ineptitud_ ya la pusieron en sobre aviso y cualquier error puede ser fatal

\- Como ordene señor.

Danzō se quedó solo en la penumbra. Ahora tenía otra razón para odiar a Haruno, además que pensó seriamente en continuar con su plan que inició hace más de 10 años para deshacerse de esa _familia_ que se interponía en el control de su ciudad...

Después de la discusión entre Sasuke y yo, Izumi me llevó a su habitación. Me dijo que pasaríamos la noche juntas para que estuviera más tranquila mientras Sasuke se calmaba.

\- No te tomes a mal sus actitudes, me gustaría haber sido más valiente y decidida como tú cuando Itachi y yo nos enfrentamos a ese hombre - dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro - aún no sé si fue la decisión más correcta, pero estamos juntos, estoy segura que sabe que vivo aquí, pero me ha dejado vivir tranquila durante estos años

-Puede hacer algo en cualquier momento - regañe

-Lo sé y estoy lista, no te preocupes por mí Sakura; solo trata de entender un poco a Sasuke aunque sea un tanto extremista

Solo pude sonreirle a Izumi antes de recostarme en la cama y fingir que me había dormido. No logré conciliar el sueño, pensaba muchas cosas y me dolía con todo mi ser la cobardía del hombre que amaba para enfrentarse a Danzō.

Deje escapar alguna lágrimas silenciosas, mientras pensaba que las últimas semanas solo fueron parte de un sueño, pues en la vida real nunca podría estar con Sasuke.

Cuando amaneció Izumi me prestó algo de ropa para que me bañara, una vez que la busqué en su cocina, Itachi me dijo que Sasuke ya se había ido.

Me platicó que habló con Jugō, y que ni en mi casa ni en la de Sasuke había algo extraño, nadie lo volvió a seguir en la noche. Me pidió que llevara mi día normal y si notaba algo raro inmediatamente me comunicara con él o con Sasuke...

Sasuke ni siquiera sé si seguiremos juntos después de nuestra discusión. El matrimonio Uchiha trató de animarme mientras desayunamos, pero fue inútil. Después que Itachi terminara de desayunar nos despedimos de Izumi y regresamos a ciudad.

Estaba muy deprimida como para platicar con el Uchiha mayor, el trataba de hacerme reír y noté lo tan diferente que era en comparación con su hermano para expresarse.

-¿Cómo consiste a Izumi? - pregunté rindiendome a su amabilidad.

-Nos conócemos desde niños, jugábamos y estudiábamos juntos -narró mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, supongo que recordaba esa época con su esposa.

\- Después del accidente de mis padres, Izumi fue mi apoyo y me compañía, pero nos distanciamos un poco cuando Danzō llegó a ser el tutor de Sasuke y a mí me mandó a un internado - dijo mientras apretaba el volante con su mano izquierda.

-Cuando regresé a la ciudad para estudiar la universidad, me dí cuenta la clase de persona que era Danzō y por fortuna Sasuke también. Fue por ese tiempo que mi y yo nos reencontramos en el campus de la universidad y bueno siempre estuve enamorado de ella y no dude en ganarme su amor.

Observé a Itachi un momento, no había dudas que amaba a Izumi y que haría todo lo que pudiera para estar con ella, pero inevitable pensé si alguna vez Sasuke se sintió así conmigo. El relato del Uchiha me sacó de mis pensamientos y traté de agarrar nuevamente el hilo de su historia.

\- Era un loco enamorado Sakura, te lo juro, hasta Izumi se avergonzaba de mi, pero - el semblante de Itachi cambio por completo cuando continuó con su historia - en ese tiempo también trataba de encontrar pruebas en contra de Danzō para alejarlo completamente de la vida de Sasuke y la mía; pero no pude hacer nada - el Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro cuando su mirada y tono de vos se volvieron frios.

\- El viejo me amenazó con hacerle daño a Izumi. En un principio no creí en sus amenazas, pero después que se registrara un incendio en el edificio del departamento de Izumi y que casualmente la Fiscalía determinara que fue un accidente tuve un pánico terrible por lo que ambos decidimos separamos, y dejé mi investigación para que nadie más resultara herido.

Mientras escuchaba esta parte de la historia, comprendí un poco más las palabras de Izumi de la noche anterior, ella estuvo en un peligro similar al que viví.

\- Un tiempo después me enteré que se había ido de Konoha. Pero fue en un viaje de negocios a Suna que nos encontramos y supe que no soportaría alejarme de ella nuevamente, por eso decidimos mantener nuestro matrimonio y nuestra vida juntos en secreto.

-Sé que tal vez piensas que soy un paranoico o un cobarde, pero no volveré a poner a Izumi en peligro; por eso te pido que entiendas a Sasuke está desesperado por mantenerte a salvo - Itachi me miró y me sonrió como el día de la cena de gala.

-Sopeché que mi hermano tendría que enfrentarse a una situación similar a la mía y trataba de evitarle una decisión difícil. Disculpa por tratar de entrometerme en la fiesta, no pensé que Sasuke te amará como yo a mi esposa.

Itachi me había dejado sin palabras con su relato. Era tanta información que pensé que iba a explotar mi cabeza. Cada cosa que sabía en la que Danzō estuviera involucrado hacia que lo odiaría más, pero también me causaba temor de que Sasuke o alguna de mis amistades estuvieran en peligro. Sasuke... ¿Él realmente me amaba como aseguraba Itachi?

* * *

**Notas **

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribir desde la perspectiva del villano, pero al final me gusto. Espero sus comentario y ¿En que otro caso creen que esté involucrado Danzō?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Le agradecí al Uchiha mayor que me dejara en el centro de la ciudad, y después de escuchar su historia le prometí que buscaría a Sasuke. Así comenzó uno de los peores días de mi vida, no me concentré en mi trabajo, no complete la cuota del día y había discutido con señor sobre quién había llegado primero a la tienda de comida rápida.

Una persona, un nombre, una mirada. Era lo único que había en mi cabeza en todo el día. Desganada y deprimida llegue a mi casa después de las 4 de la tarde, además como aún permanecía alerta después del intento de atentado de anoche, recorrí mi casa con un gas pimienta que compré, revise toda la casa dos veces y finalicé asegurando las entradas y ventanas antes de arrojarme en mi cama para quedarme completamente dormida. Solo quería descansar y olvidar mis problemas por un momento.

Unos ruidos insistentes en la puerta y el tono de llamadas de mi celular me despertaron. Eran las 8 de la noche ¡estuve cuatro horas dormida!.

Vi mi teléfono y tenía llamadas perdidas de Ino y Hinata, así como un mensaje de texto de Sasuke preguntándome si podíamos vernos.

Con solo leer el mensaje de Sasuke imagine qué quería decirme, que como no queríam en problemas con Danzō tendríamos que dejar de vernos.

Inmediatamente unas enormes ganas de llorar me invadieron, pero antes de soltar la primera lágrima, los fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron levantarme.

Por la cámara de seguridad verifique que eran mis amigas y enseguida que abrí la puerta sus miradas cambiaron por completo.

-¡Frentona nos estabas preocupando! - me regañó Ino

-Perdón chicas, me quede dormida toda la tarde

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? -preguntó Hinata

-Claro, solo sigo un poco somnolienta -contesté intentado fingir con una sonrisa

-¿No me digas que olvidaste nuestra noche de chicas! -gritó Ino

-No -mentí -solo que mi día estuvo muy pesado, pero por favor no se vayan, realmente necesito que estén hoy conmigo

Una vez que las chicas se acomodaron en mi sala y la transformaron en un intento de salón de belleza y que las margaritas de Ino estuvieran listas comenzó el interrogatorio de mi vida.

-Entonces Sakura, ¿ahora si nos vas a contar de tu enamorado?

-¿Cuál enamorado Ino? Tú eres la que tiene pretendientes en todos lados

-No cambies el tema, todos nos hemos dado cuenta que las últimas semanas te brillan los ojos, estas más feliz y aunque sigues trabajando como loca siempre tienes esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro, ya dinos ¿quién es?

-Hinata ¿en verdad me veo así como describe Ino?

-No quiero decir mentiras, ni negar nada, pero Ino tiene razón los últimos días estás más que feliz - soltó Hinata con una sonrisa -sin embargo nunca te había visto tan deprimida como hoy ¿segura que estás bien?

Dejé soltar un suspiro y le di un gran sorbo a mi margarita antes de comenzar a contarles a mi amigas mi relación con Uchiha.

-Es Sasuke

-¿Que?! ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-¡Lo sabía! Presentía que algo había pasado en la cena de gala

-Hinata, todo eso empezó antes de la cena de gala

-¿Desde que lo entrevistaste?

-No, tiempo después cuando comenzamos a coincidir en distintos lugares y todo había estado increíble, tienen razón no me había sentido tan feliz conociendo y compartiendo mi vida con una persona, pero -me detuve antes que mi garganta comenzara a cerrarse y que mis labios comenzaran a temblar.

-Pero ¿qué? -insistió Ino

-Ayer tuvimos una discusión, algo fuerte y la verdad no arreglamos el problema y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él, bueno me mando un mensaje que quería verme cuando estaba dormida

-¿y qué le contestaste?

-Nada, no sé ni qué decirle y no creo que lo que quería decirme sea algo bueno

-Frentona no dejes ir a ese hombre, es la mejor persona con la que pudiste retomar tu vida amorosa

-Pero no es tan sencillo

-¿Pero el problema tiene solución? -preguntó Hinata que había permanecido callada la mayor parte mientras narraba mi historia, ella era buena escuchando y una vez que analizaba la situación daba un buen consejo -lo que quiero decir es qué tal vez están armando una tormenta en un vaso

No mencioné el orígen de la discusión, porque no las quería involucrarlas en mis problemas con Shimura, por eso estaba omitiendo información sobre mi discusión con Sasuke, no quería que más gente cercana a mi sufriera como lzumi e Itachi.

-En resumen él tomó una decisión por los dos, que a mi parecer fue la más fácil.

-¿Es una situación delicada, como con alguna de tus historias? -preguntó Ino

-Algo así, por eso no les pudo decir mucho

-Tal vez Sasuke tiene miedo -dijo Hinata -y esa decisión que tomó fue porque no analizó la situación por completo, además que no lo discutió contigo antes, como una pareja

-¿Sasuke tiene miedo?

-Nosotras como lo vamos a saber frentona, ¿por qué no le llamas y se lo preguntas?

No dormí en toda noche. Después que Sakura se marchara con Izumi, me quede a tomar un par de tragos con Itachi. Mi hermano me dio algunas palabras de aliento, que la verdad ignore, para después marcharse y dejarme solo.

Antes de que amaneciera salí de ese lugar. Camine al centro del pueblo buscando una cafetería abierta, pedí un expreso bien cargado y tome un taxi para que me llevara de regreso a Konoha.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Jūgo me informó que había dado rondines por la casa de Sakura y la mía y no había vuelto a ver nada sospechoso. También me dijo que llevaría mi auto al taller y que estaría utilizando mi coche de la empresa para llevarme. Asentí a todo lo que me dijo, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para tomar decisiones.

Llegué tarde a mi trabajo. Suigetsu vió mi cara y no me hizo reproches. Le pedí que cancelara las juntas importantes y le avisé que no volvería a la oficina después de la comida.

Llamé a Naruto para que me acompañara a comer, le dije que necesitaba hablar de algo muy urgente con él. Sin más preguntas el tonto aceptó y me citó en el lugar donde lleve a Sakura a cenar en el barrio norte de la ciudad.

-No puedo creer que Itachi se casara y no me haya invitado a su boda

-Te estás perdiendo del tema teme

-Lo sé, pero creo que nuca se lo perdonaré

-Teme

-Tienes que calmarte, tal vez si fuiste muy drástico al decidir que se irían al extranjero, ¿no pensaste en la empresa? ¿En Itachi? ¿En cómo podría cambiar la vida de Sakura?

-Hmp

-Entonces no pensaste

-Solo pensé que no iba a permitir que Danzō lastimara a Sakura

-Lo sé, también recuerdo nuestras sospechas sobre...

-Pero nuca encontramos nada -dije mientras me terminaba mi cuarto tarro de cerveza durante la tarde

-Igual Sakura sabe o conoce a alguien que nos podría ayudar a rastrear información de hace 10 años

-No, ya no quiero que se involucre más en esto

-Ella ya está involucrada en "esto" -dijo el molesto de amigo -lo único que te puedo decir es que hables con ella y la mejor forma en que estés tranquilo es estando juntos -regañó para después beberse el resto de su segundo tarro.

-Ejemplo esto, tú aquí emborrachándote, mientras ella está en algún punto de la ciudad sin protección

-Mandé a Jūgo a vigilar su casa

-Sabes a qué me refiero Dobe -concluyó Naruto con un suspiro

Después de un par de horas de beber, el orgulloso Uchiha perdió la conciencia, por lo que tuve que ingeniármelas para llevarlo hasta mi coche.

-Espero que no vomites teme -dije mientras lo carga en mi hombro

-Llévame dobe, llévame -balbuceo el Uchiha

-Ya te dije por quinta vez que sí te voy a llevar a tú casa

-¡No! -grito el bochacho - A...allá llévame

-¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablas?

El Uchiha como pudo me enseñó una ubicación de un mensaje de Kakashi, por un momento pensé que era importante, pero por otro creí que era una broma.

-¡Llevam.. me! -intentó gritar

-Ya cálmate, si eso te hace feliz te llevaré -termine de subir a Sasuke en el asiento del copiloto y copie la dirección de Kakashi en mi navegador

-Solo un estupido cumple las órdenes de un Uchiha borracho

-No me contestó -le dije a mis amigas algo desanimada

-Tranquila, deja que te devuelva la llamada -dijo Ino intentando darme ánimo

-Si Sakura, él te escribió para verte -continuó Hinata -te buscará, debes de estar segura

-Igual ya es algo tarde y debe de estar descansando ¿Quieren más margaritas?

-¡Si! -gritó Ino, pero un ruido proveniente de la calle hizo que me asustara

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó la Hyuga

-No sé, pero mejor no hay que salir y llamar a la policía -dije algo nerviosa

-Tampoco exageres Sakura, tal vez fue un perro o alguien que iba pas… -dijo mi amiga rubia, aunque no terminó de hablar porque otra vez se escuchó un ruido en la calle que nos asustó a las tres

-Ahora si voy hablar a la policía

-Espera Sakura, yo puedo salir y ver que es -se ofreció Hinata -recuerden que soy experta en artes marciales desde niña, sabré que hacer y si es muy peligroso les haré una señal para que se encierren y llamen a la policía ¿Les parece?

-¿Estás segura Hinata?

-Si Ino, tranquila eh lo que no quiero es que llámemos a la policía por un perro o un borracho de la calle

-Está bien, estoy algo paranoica y tal vez exagero con la policía -Hinata camino hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir a ver de dónde provenía el ruido extraño -pero llévate este gas pimienta, igual te sirve para algo

-Gracias

Salí de la casa de Sakura algo nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo. Estaba segura que se trataba de un perro, pero mi sorpresa fue que en la acera del vecino de mi amiga estaba un chico rubio intentando levantar a un azabache inconsiente del piso.

-Teme estás muy pesado, ayúdame a levantarte -chilló el rubio

-¿Naruto? -pregunté dudosa, pero mi voz hizo que el chico gira a verme y nuevamente dejará caer al azabache al piso

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Naruto en susurros

-Ah, pues yo

-¡Hinata! -gritó Sakura desde la puerta de su casa, sin embargo la barda de su vecino no le permitirá ver la escena rara de los empresarios.

Naruto abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo como señal de sorpresa y me pidió silencio tocándo sus labios con su dedo índice

-Estoy aquí Sakura -dije mientras me asomaba hacia su casa -Les dije que había sido un perro, pero ya se fue

-Menos mal -dijo la pelirosa mientras deja escapar un suspiro -deja voy a calmar a Ino que le pegué mis nervios, no tardes en entrar

-Enseguida voy

Una vez que Sakura cerró la puerta volví a buscar a Naruto, quien ya había avanzado un poco más en su intento de levantar al azabache que no dude que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que me acerqué a ambos con la intención de ayudar al rubio Uzumaki.

-¿Es la casa de Sakura verdad? -preguntó el chico una vez que me acerque mientras solo asentí con mi cabeza

-Maldito teme, me engañaste para que te trajera con tu novia a ser el ridículo, pero nos debes una a Hinata y a mí porque no permitimos que te viera tan terrible ¿verdad Hinata?

-Eh, ah si

-Mi carro es este -dijo el rubio sellando un auto deportivo naranja - inmediatamente que me estacioné el teme salió como loco del auto haciendo demasiado ruido ¿Nos escucharon?

-Mas bien nos asustaron -dije cuando Naruto logró acomodar a Sasuke en el asiento del copiloto

-Disculpame, no fue mi intención. No sabía que era la casa de Sakura y que por eso quería venir aquí -dijo el Uzumaki mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha -estos chicos enamorados

-Supongo que eh está igual de deprimido que Sakura

-Deberían resolver sus problemas como adultos, no como este teme que se ahogó en alcohol

-Tal vez, eh solo necesitan el momento y lugar adecuado

-tienes toda razón Hinata -dijo Naruto regalandome una sonrisa que le siguió un brillo en sus ojos -Hay que ayudarlos -dijo de golpe

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Buscando el momento y lugar adecuado como tú dijiste - el chico me besó en la mejilla y después camino a la puerta del copiloto -te escribiré para ponernos de acuerdo

-Pe..pe..pero ah este, no tienes mi número -dije tartamudeando

-Lo consiguere tenlo por seguro, y otra vez perdón por asustarlas creo que ya estaban dormidas

-¿Qué?

-Por tu pijama, te ves linda - el Uzumaki se despidió y arrancó su auto para irse del lugar dejándome completamente roja de la cara.

* * *

**Notas **

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, espero sus comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Buenas tardes, ¿querías verme?

-Si, pasa por favor Sakura

Pase a la oficina de Tsunade con un poco de nervios, ella solo nos cita por encargos importantes y aunque no había ningún evento cerca, lo más seguro que era una entrevista especial.

-¿pasa algo? -preguntó Tsunade

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Has estado algo distraída y un poco decaída

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tuve unas diferencias con alguien, pero ya lo estamos solucionando -mentira tenía casi dos semanas sin ver Sasuke

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa

-Lo sé

-Bien, también tengo algo que comunicarte. El próximo mes es el informe del fiscal, pero como previa vamos a hacerle una entrevista en un par de semanas

-¿Una entrevista a Shimura?

-Si, la dinámica será la misma que con el Uchiha iremos nosotras y un fotógrafo, tal vez Sarutobi nos acompañe, pero no intervendrá en la entrevista

-¿Segura que quieres que yo vaya a esa entrevista?

-Sé que tú y el señor tiene su diferencias, yo misma tengo mis diferencias con él, pero tenemos que hacerlas a un lado para sacar el trabajo o ¿hay algún problema?

Quería decirle a Tsunade mis sospechas con el señor, las cosas que había descubierto sobre él y el intento de atentado que sufrí, pero no tenía las pruebas suficientes para comprobarlo y ya no quería poner en peligro a más personas.

-No, te busco en la semana para entregarte mi propuesta de preguntas

-De acuerdo, descansa Sakura y ten buen fin de semana

Dejé la redacción y me apresure en llegar a mi casa, tenía que estar lista antes de las 5 para que Hinata pasara por mi. La Hyuga nos había invitado a Ino y a mí a acampar el fin de semana en la cabaña de su familia. Ambas chicas me habían convencido a salir, después que tenía un par de semanas sin ver a Sasuke y no habíamos podido arreglar nuestra discusión.

Lo último que supe de él fue su mensaje de texto en el que me pedía vernos, sin embargo cuando le conteste y le pedí un lugar y hora nunca me contestó.

Hinata pasó por mi muy puntual y de inmediato nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad, me dijo que Ino se había retraso, pero que llegaría directo al lugar, estaba algo distraída para conversar, así que pusimos música que nos relajo a las dos y nos hizo el viaje más rápido.

-Hemos llegado

-Justo antes de que anochezca, sentí el viaje muy corto Hinata

-Yo también, eh Saku...ra tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? -dije un tanto asustada porque su tartamudeo solo es cuando está realmente nerviosa o preocupada

-¡Sakura, Hinata! Por fin llegaron! -gritó un rubio que corría desde el lago hasta la cabaña

-¿Naruto?! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté exaltada

-Na..naruto, espera -dijo Hinata mientras se interponía entre el Uzumaki y yo

-¿No le dijiste?

-¿Decirme qué? -ordené molesta

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo esa voz grave que vuelve loca y que no había escuchado desde hace días

-Sas...Sasuke -dije cuando lo ví a los ojos, que note que estaba tan sorprendido como yo

-Lo puedo explicar todo -dijo el rubio mientras se ponían en medio de ambos

-¡Naruto! -gritamos ambos

-Antes que me golpes Sasuke, déjame hablar

-¡Sasuke! -chilló la voz de una chica pelirroja

-¿Karin?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó Sasuke a Naruto señalando a Karin

-Explícate Karin -le ordenó el Uzumaki

-Me enteré que ibas a salir a acampar con Sasuke, así que te seguí -dijo la chica mientras que se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke -pero tú ¿qué haces aquí? Aléjate de mi Sasuke -dijo mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia mi.

-¿Perdón? No tengo que obedecerte, y lo que pase entre él y yo no es tu asunto

-Claro que es mi asunto! ¿Qué no entendiste con las fotografías? Tú no eres nadie para poder salir con Sasuke

-¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunté, aunque sospeche que hablaba de las fotografías del portal de chismes

-Karin, qué hiciste... -dijo un Naruto decepcionado

-¿Así Fuiste tú la que mando las fotografías de mí y Sakura?! -dijo Sasuke jalandola del brazo para alejarla de mi

-Sasuke, tenía hacer algo para alejarla de ti, no es digna y mírala no entiende, aquí está persiguiéndote

-No lo persigo -contesté

-Mentirosa -me gritó la Uzumaki -no te preocupes Sasuke ahorita llamó a la policía para que la arresten lo acoso

-No te atrevas Karin -regaño Naruto molesto

-La única que se va ir de aquí vas hacer tu, por insultar y molestar a mi novia -le ordenó Sasuke con el semblante más serio y frío que lo he visto

-¿novia? -preguntó Karin incrédula

-Karin, siempre serás como mi hermana, deja de perseguirme y vete a casa -dijo Sasuke mientras se ajena de allá

-Tu no tienes novias -gritó Karin con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakura es mi novia y haría lo que fuera para protegerla -dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para caminar hacia el lago

Karin se quedo llorando mientras era consolada por Naruto, mientras que Hinata tenía una cara de que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, la Hyuga solo me dirigió una mirada triste y puede leer en sus labios la palabra lo siento para mi.

Después me concentré en la mano de Sasuke junto a la mía, su tacto quemaba, esos días sin verlo habían sido un sufrimiento, no había caído en cuenta como me había acostumbrado a tenerlo en vida.

Al llegar al lago el Uchiha me soltó para después tomar una piedra y lanzarla lo más lejos que pudo en el lago, sabía que no encontraba palabras para iniciar nuestra conversación pendiente, así que solo corrí a abrazarlo por la espalda.

De inmediato su cuerpo se tensó, pero en la medida que me aferraba más a su cuerpo se relajó y tomó mis manos para después voltearse y mirarme a los ojos, esos ojos negros con los que sueño todas las noches.

-Te amo -dijo Sasuke mientras me daba un beso en mi frente

-Sasu...ke -susurre

-Perdón por reaccionar de esa manera, pero tengo miedo de perderte, estos días sin vernos han sido una maldita tortura

-Sasuke -lo interrumpí, aunque él siguió hablando

-Fui un idiota al ordenarte hacer cosas que ni siquiera te había preguntado, pero te prometo que estaremos juntos a partir de ahora, y sé que encontramos alguna forma de comprobar los delitos de Danzō para que podemos estar juntos y tranquilos

Yo ya tenía nada que decirle, todo lo que había dicho Sasuke era lo que necesitaba oír, ya no importaba nada ni nadie. Tome sus mejillas y lo bese, él correspondió a mi beso y lo profundizó aún más, había extrañado todo de él, hasta la manera que hace que me estremezca con solo mirarme a lo ojos.

Aunque mi pequeña felicidad me duró poco, pues recordé que tendría que entrevistar a Danzō en poco tiempo...

-Tengo que entrevistar a Danzō en dos semanas -susurre mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Tsunade me dijo hace un rato, antes de dejar Konoha Times, ¿qué hago? Esta vez no me siento muy segura de enfrentarlo -estaba apunto de llorar por la impotencia que tenía, pero Sasuke me volvió a abrazar y tranquilizar

-Tranquila, yo me aseguraré que no te haga nada, además eres una excelente periodista podrás entrevistarlo y juntos encontraremos las pruebas en su contra -dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarme las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos

-pensé que -no pude terminar de hablar porque se me corto la voz -me dejarías por ser una molestia en tu vida con todos los problemas que te podría causar con Danzō

-Ni en tu sueños te librarás de mi Haruno, y no te preocupes por ese tipo; yo tengo mis asuntos pendientes él

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que desde hace tiempo junto con Itachi y Naruto hemos sospechado que Danzō podría estar detrás del accidente que ocasionó la muerte de mis padres…

* * *

Hola a todos y todas

Para empezar una disculpa por no actualizar antes, estuve haciendo varias cosas de mi trabajo y me estoy concentrando en mi titulación.

También tenía un bloqueo en la historia, pues tristemente casi llega a su final, a lo mucho escribir capítulos más para off de récord, pero tengo muchas ideas para futuros fanfics, algunos similares a esta historia y otras muy diferentes.

Disfruten la lectura!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría

* * *

Aún no podía salir de mi asombro después que Sasuke me dijera que sospechaba que Danzō estaba detrás de la muerte sus padres, en realidad nunca me lo pude haber imaginado. Desde que recuerdo y empecé a conocer cómo se movía la cúpula del poder, Shimura ha sido cercano con la familia Uchiha por eso siempre pensé que la relación de Shimura con la familia era cercana y hasta buena, pero pues solo era una imagen.

Entramos la cabaña de la familia de Hinata, pero le insistí a Sasuke una explicación, él me aseguró que hablaríamos del tema, pero que no quería involucrar a más personas, refiriéndose a mi amiga Hyuga.

Después que Naruto nos explicara que junto con Hinata habían planeado el encuentro para que tuviéramos la oportunidad de reconciliarnos, me pareció el gesto más lindo del mundo.

Después de cenar y de reír de la historia de Naruto sobre cómo tuvo que lidiar con un Sasuke borracho, el Uchiha le pidió a Naruto que nos acompañará a una habitación. El Uzumaki solo se disculpó con una mirada con mi amiga y nos llevó a la segunda planta a una habitación, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan cercanos en tampoco tiempo.

-¿Sales con Hinata?

-¿Qué? -dijo el rubio con sorpresa y nervioso -Que cosas dices Sakura, pero es que aún no me atrevo a invitarla a salir

-No te tardes -respondí -Pero no quiero que me nos hables de tu vida amorosa, podrían explicarme qué tiene que ver Shimura con la muerte de los padres de Sasuke -dije directa

-¿ya le dijiste teme? -preguntó sorprendido el rubio

-No le he explicado todo, así que cállate

-ash, ni porque Sakura está contigo se te quita lo amargado

El azabache torno los ojos, pero después de un suspiro, comenzó a narrarme su historia

-Danzō es mi padrino -soltó el Uchiha menor -la verdad tampoco entiendo cómo empezó su amistad con mis padres, pero de acuerdo con Itachi él salvó a mi mamá en un intento de secuestro y de ahí se ganó la confianza de mis padres

-Pero lo más probable es que todo haya sido parte de un plan del cabrón para acercarse a los Uchiha -gruñó Naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es difícil de creer el éxito que ha tenido Danzō en las corporaciones de seguridad en tan poco tiempo y también su prevalencia en el poder, pero investigando descubrimos que sus ascensos comenzaron en cuanto empezó a relacionarse con los Uchihas -contestó Naruto

-Itachi te contó que hubo tiempo que lo había investigado ¿verdad? -preguntó el azabache

-Si, pero no me dijo nada de esto

-Ninguno de los dos quería involúcrate en esto, pero... -el Uchiha menor se detuvo mientras me daba una mirada muy intensa

-Lo sé Sasuke -dije mientras lo abrazaba para que de alguna forma supiera que lo entendía y que para mí, estar lejos de él fue de las cosas más difícil que he hecho

-Para su información sigo aquí -dijo el rubio un tanto burlón

-Perdón Naruto

-No es tu culpa Sakura, el teme que no termina sus oraciones, pero dile del peritaje

-Cállate dobe

-¿qué peritaje?

-En la investigación de Itachi descubrió el peritaje que se realizó por el accidente del helicóptero, en este se señalaba que no había sido un accidente y que lo más probable era que el mecanismo de la aeronave había sido saboteado

-¿Pero por qué nunca se supo eso? Debió de haberse iniciado una investigación y los Uchihas siempre han sido concoidos dudo que hay apasado desapercibodo

-Se inició la invetsiagción, pero después de cuatro años se cerró por falta de pruebas y ese tiempo coincide cuando Danzō se convirtió en el jefe de la policía de la Fiscalía -explicó el Uchiha

-¿y por qué no continúan la investigación y vuelven a buscar reabrir el caso?

-No podemos -contestó Naruto desanimado

-El delito prescribe y no tenemos suficientes pruebas para señalar a Shimura, solo tenemos algunos documentos donde lo señalan encargado de la seguridad de mis padres, así como que él organizó y supervisó los detalles para el viaje que realizaron mis padres ese día

-Tienes razón, había olvidado la prescripción

-Era un niño cuando llegué a vivir con Danzō… era ingenuo y desconocía muchas cosas, no comprendía que había mandado lejos a mi hermano para separarnos y casi lo logra -dijo Sasuke mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza -después de cumplir 14 años empecé a notar lo extraño que era Danzō, lo voluble de su carácter como explosivo, fueron varias las veces que ejercio violencia psicologica y tambien me golpe algunas, en algun punto supe que no podía fiarme de él, además que escuche varias veces como ordenaba desaparecer a personas, pero usando los términos de "limpiar" o "sacar la basura"

-Gracias al apoyo de Itachi y Naruto pude seguir viendo en esa casa hasta que cumplí con la mayoría de edad y me fui a estudiar al extranjero, una vez que tuve las herramientas suficientes comencé a trabajar en la empresa y poco a poco el poder que ejercía Shimura en mi vida su fue debilitando, pero aún es socio de la empresa, por eso aún lo tengo que soportar.

-Sabemos que Danzō amenaza, tortura y que tiene una gran mafia bajo su servicio controlando la ciudad, hemos recopilado testimonios desde hace algunos años y tenemos toda la investigación de Itachi, pero nunca hemos podido encontrar alguna relación directa de las víctimas con Shimura, por eso lo habíamos desechado -explicó Uzumaki

-Pero gracias a ti -dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba mis manos -creo que podemos encontrar algo para desenmascararlo

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté confundida

-El caso de exconcejal -continuó Naruto

-Cuando leí la entrevista que le hiciste a su esposa, supuse que encontraste otra cosa que involucra a Danzō y que el expolicia había sido testigo ¿verdad?

-Si -conteste dudosa de compartir la confesión de Konan -pero Yahiko no quiere cooperar con su abogado

-Podemos ayudarlo Sakura, solo que nos diga lo que quiere a cambio

-Él no quiere nada, parece resignado con recibir la sentencia y me dijeron que el mismo día que quisieron lastimarme él recibió una paliza en el centro de detención, pero -me detuve mientras recordaba la última información que me había dicho Nara del caso - lo único que quiere es que su esposa esté a salvo, creo que si Konan está a salvo de Danzō no dudaría en cooperar

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Naruto emocionado

-Pues no puedo responder por él, pero dijo que nunca haría algo que la pusiera en peligro

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo -dijo Sasuke con su hermosa media sonrisa -hablaré con Jūgo para que esté bajo vigilancia y una vez que acceda a hablar, la sacaremos de la ciudad para protegerla de Danzō

-Tenemos que decirle a Itachi también y hay que hablar con su abogado para ver si podemos confiar en él -dijo Naruto

-Su abogado es amigo mío, pero no ha podido hacer mucho por la falta de cooperación de Yahiko, estoy segura que estará de acuerdo con ustedes, pero -me detuve al recordar el poder y influencia que tenía Shimura -y si a pesar de todas las pruebas que presentemos, la corrupción y todo el tráfico de influencia que tiene Dānzo hace que se salga con la suya.

-Tal vez suceda -dijo Uzumaki - puede que suceda en el sistema de justicia de Konoha, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad, mi padre no va permitir que se salga con la suya y en todo caso podríamos buscar que lo procesen desde la Fiscalía del País del Fuego, dudo que en una dependencia más grande pueda salirse con la suya

-¿Eres el hijo de Namikaze? -pregunté sorprendida

-Ah jajajaja - rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca - perdón Sakura siempre he tratado de crear mi propio camino, por eso uso el apellido de mi madre, para que no me asocien a él

-Dobe ¿estás seguro que tu padre nos apoyaría? -preguntó el Uchiha un tanto dudoso

-Claro, mi padre sabe que algo va mal en la Fiscalía, pero tampoco tiene pruebas o suficientes elementos para proceder contra él

-La audiencia es en poco días, creo que es mejor que trabajen y se pongan en contacto con Shikamaru desde ahora

-Si, regresaré a la ciudad para platicar con Itachi -dijo Naruto

-Iré contigo -contestó Uchiha

-Quédate, creo que lo necesitan -dijo Naruto de forma desvergonzada  
mientras se carcajeaba al salir de la habitación.

-¡Naruto! -grité mientras se sonrojaba mi rostro, di un paso adelante para no dejar ir al Uzumaki sin su respectivo golpe, cuando una mano me detuvo y me giro para que regresara.

Sasuke estaba realmente divertido, era la primera vez que no lo escuchaba replicar por un chiste de Naruto. Me atrajo hacia él mientras abrazaba mi cintura, y yo le correspondí el abrazo mientras me colgaba de su cuello.

Había extrañado todo de él, su mirada, sus cabellos desordenados, su mirada penetrante, su aroma, sus brazos, todo el Uchiha me volvía loca.

-Te eche mucho de menos Sakura -susurró en mi oído

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste? No sabía nada de ti, con excepción de que Jūgo siempre estaba en los alrededores de mi casa -contesté con la voz entrecortada, mientras luchaba para no comenzar a llorar

-Pensé que era mejor distanciarme de ti para que estuvieras segura, pero fue imposible- me decir mientars me atraia mas a su cuerpo -fui varias veces a tu casa, pero nunca llamaba a la puerta

-Te amo Sasuke -susurré a su oído

Sasuke me soltó y rompió nuestro abrazo para besarme intensamente, aún más apasionado y desesperado que nuestro primer beso. Nuestras bocas se movían solas, mientras nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos tratando de buscar su camino.

No supe cómo, pero cuando me di cuentan toda nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo mientras ambos nos dejábamos caer en la cama. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos y creo que lo que menos nos importaba era si el Uzumaki y Hinata seguían en lugar, solo queríamos sentirnos nuevamente como uno solo.

Después del temblor que ocasionaron sus embestidas dentro de mí, me deje caer en el hermoso cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración y mi sentimientos.

-Sakura -susurró Sasuke en mi oído -no nos volveremos a separar, lo prometo -aseguró mientras besaba mi frente

* * *

Una disculpa por este lapsus sin ninguna continuación, pero he de decir que mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupada, pero como todos y todas creo que esta cuarentena nos dio un poco de tiempo para inspirarnos y escribir un poco. Espero que todos estén bien junto con sus familiares y que esta pandemia termine lo más rápido que se pueda

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
